


Mao Mao: Vice Versa

by ChexNix



Series: vcvs [1]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe, Autistic Mao Mao, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mao Mao Vice Versa, Slow Burn, actually autistic, autistic Adorabat, badgerclops stayed a villain for Reasons n that's the whole au, damb how could i forget that tag, forgot to tag some good stuff lmao, its a what if sorta situation, oh just yall wait im giving some good rep AND teaching all in one fic I have a galaxy brain, there wont be explit sexual stuff but it'll get a little steamy from time to time, this au is mostly based off of headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChexNix/pseuds/ChexNix
Summary: Badgerclops stayed a villain after he met Mao because the 'hero thing wasn't working out' for him and they reunite years later (current ages in the show) and become enemies. There's a lot more to work out between them than just why Badgerclops didn't stick around. Also they eventually decide to reverse their roles while sustaining their current ones, hint the 'vice versa'
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Series: vcvs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647913
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	1. Beginning

"I do good, I save people, and this is what I get? No recognition WHAT-SO-EVER??" 

Birds flew from trees, startled by Mao Mao's sudden burst. The cat has been walking for hours to find the next possible legendary kickstart he needs, he's getting tired and hungry. Years. YEARS he's been searching for recognition and something to make him legendary. He feels like he's wasting his life with all this walking and failure. Mao Mao bit onto his cape to let out some steam when he heard a strange sound. It was faint, merely an echo of what it was. He followed it and realized it was yelling. Someone was calling for help. This could be his shining moment!

Mao Mao drew his katana and ran in the direction of the cries. He hopes someone really important is in danger so he can help them and become the legendary hero he's meant to be! He hid behind a few trees once he was close, peeking ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of the victim. All he could see was a towering figure, obviously taller than him. Oh, if he wasn't legendary for saving the screamer he'd better be for taking down this guy. 

"Stop right there, villain."

Mao Mao was right behind the guy, blade pointed to his back, if he moves it'd be real easy to strike. The tall brute turned a bit with a wide eye. It couldn't be. No way. He'd seen this guy before, years ago when he was going down a trail, alone and pretty hungry. He was stopped by a few jerks but easily took them down, he noticed one more who was stuck under a few rocks, he helped him out and offered to let him join and he did. They were partners for maybe a month or two before he vanished. He said he 'couldn't handle it' and ran away. Mao Mao heard about him at each little village he passed through. 'Big evil badger' was what he kept hearing about, he'd stolen from those people and if he was going to be honest, he's been following his trail for a couple years now. He figured a guy giving himself a reputation like that would be a worthy opponent and taking him down would be legendary.

"Badgerclops?"

"Mao- wha- what are you doing here?"

"Traveling, looking for a place to be recognized as the legend I am. What are YOU doing?"

Mao Mao tilted his katana up at him, trying to threaten him but all he got in response was his legendary blade pushed out of the way. He grimaced at the badger but it went unnoticed. Badgerclops held up a little squirrel guy by the foot, he was being robbed. All his stuff was shaken out onto the forest floor in front of the badger.

"I was robbing this dude. What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna take you down."

"Yeah, okay, good luck."

Mao Mao slashed at Badgerclops, missing as he dodged. He's still as beefy as he used to be, he must've been training for this moment! Could this be his new rival? He's never really had one before, so, his new and FIRST rival. The fight continued, each landing a good few hits on the other, the defenseless forest wanderer had been dropped long ago and ran off without grabbing his personal belongings. It's been maybe thirty minutes of fighting and both were weary and trying to regain any strength they could. 

"Give up already you big DOPE!"

"RUDE! And I won't. YOU give up, ragged smelly.. Cat. What even HAPPENED to you?? You’re, like, super scraped and scarred up, dude. Thought you were a lEgEnDaRy WaRrIoR"

Mao Mao shook his head and growled.

"You're bleeding so might as well give up before my mighty blade splits you in two!"

"Uh, you're bleeding too, idiot. YOU give up before I blast you into the sun!"

Mao Mao growled and searched for an advantage point. He noticed a vehicle that looked like it was capable of flight, interesting. He could trick the jerk into handing over the keys and steal his flying vehicle thing. THEN he wouldn't be able to get around super easy, perfect. But how was he going to trick him? The cat tapped into his memories of the badger, when they were working together. He remembered how he'd get flustered by compliments because he 'wasn't used to them'. Emotional manipulation plan is a-go.

"You know… I gotta admit you're good at fighting, Badgerclops."

"Uh, yeah? I'm super cool and buff I would hope so."

"You did look really cool…"

Mao Mao began peeking from behind the tree he was resting on, he could see Badgerclops peeking too. The look in his eye held suspicion but interest. Probably. Mao Mao can't really tell. Slowly, the badger came out from behind the tree.

"Yeah, I know man. Tell me something I don't know?"

"You're a worthy adversary. When we were working together I never knew you had this kind of… potential? No, that's not it. Strength? Never knew you had this strength and passion in you. It's admirable."

Badgerclops was puzzled, when they worked together for that month and a half he'd get praise but only when he did something good. Something a hero would do, save a villager, put out a fire, kick a monster's ass. But he never got praise when they would spar.

"Okay so, like, are you flirting with me or-"

"Wh- NO! I'm just telling you how cool you look!"

"Right, but I also look super hot right now, right? Like, look at me."

He posed against a tree and if Mao Mao HAD to be honest with himself he looked good. But he doesn't have to be honest with himself so he looks horrible. The cat sheathed his katana and began walking towards his new rival, okay so maybe romance will get him close enough to feel for the keys. He would LIKE to do this with as little physical contact possible but he'll do what he has to. 

"I mean… yeah."

Badgerclops' face straightened with surprise.

"Wait, you  _ do  _ think I'm hot?"

"Duh, stupid. You're not bad looking, and you all beat up isn't a bad look either. Makes you look… tough."

The badger's body now straightened out, the compliments from Mao Mao completely caught him off guard. His face was warm in embarrassment, he could feel himself getting bashful and couldn't help giggling like a schoolgirl. As the cat got closer he could feel himself getting more tense. This was super cute but what if it was a trap? He could be faking to get close enough to slash him up. He did put his sword away though…

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Badgerclops began walking in Mao Mao's direction, the look on his face was sending him mixed messages. It looked super sincere but also full of, what is that, lust?? Maybe he's picking up the vibe wrong but are they about to make out? As the distance closed, still no answer, Mao Mao gave him a smirk. That must've been his answer? What's he going to DO though? With a blink of the eye Mao grabbed at his sash and pulled him closer to his face. It was pretty sudden but he's not stopping it.

"You know you're a lot better looking up close."

"Wow, you... think so?"

The badger's face heated up again. Slyly, Mao Mao was digging around in the sash's pockets, trying to find a key. Every time the oaf got suspicious he would pull him closer and say something he thought was a hot compliment but he really has no idea what he's doing. It was working though, the compliments and closeness was getting Badgerclops all worked up and flustered, he almost couldn't look Mao in the face. Then a sack of coins fell out of the pocket, so it was extremely obvious he’d been digging around. Hand still in pocket the two looked at the sack. Mao gripped the key and made a run for it. A VERY angry badger followed behind, yelling and nearly grabbing him. Finally he made it to the vehicle and started it and as he was taking off Badgerclops got on behind him. 

"YOU ASSHOLE, I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!!"

"NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE GULLIBLE!"

They were fighting for the wheel, Mao Mao slapping away each hand that reached for it and accidentally activated Badgerclops' robot arm. It spazzed with each smack until it started shooting lasers. They heard an explosion and noticed a ship a good 50 feet in front of them, sky pirates. It tipped and the two saw a few crewmembers falling off, after hearing some frustrated yelling the whole ship started going down. This was good for Mao Mao since he felt it was one step closer to being a legend but bad for Badgerclops because he doesn't really want to have beef with some guys he doesn't even care about and be known for crashing their ship with a goody two shoes. Suddenly, they ran into something, it was odd because nothing was there. But there was! It was invisible. They plunged down and landed in the middle of a small village they didn't see before. Mao Mao was the first to his feet, noticing his surroundings and taking in any possible threats. Badgerclops rolled out of a fountain, tried to shake himself dry, then continued to yell at the cat.

"First you play with my emotions then steal my aerocycle??? NOT. COOL. BRO."

"Oh, shut up! I wouldn't have to deal with this if you didn't hOP ON."

They kept bickering and getting into one another's face, not noticing the villagers gathering around them. Finally a tug at Mao Mao's cape got his attention. He grabbed his katana at some green thing with a clover on its stomach that greeted him with a smile.Confused, he poked it with his sword and it giggled. How unnerving. Badgerclops was holding another green porcupine one.

"I don't think we should worry about these things, we can keep fighting because I still have unfinished business."

Mao Mao growled and turned back to the green clover villager only to face many more villagers. One asked to hug him and of course he denied it, why does it want to hug him anyway?? What kind of idiot hugs a stranger. Isn't this a child? The clover one pops up on his left shoulder suggesting friendship, what is this villages PROBLEM, shaking off the little weirdo he became much more stressed than before. This really wasn't what he was expecting to happen today. If this doesn't lead to something legendary he doesn't want any part of it.

Badgerclops gave in, sure he's a villain but these little things were soft and nice and he totally needed comfort after what that stupid CAT did to his feelings. He couldn't help but notice how nice they smelt. That's pretty weird but, come on, going around as an adventurous villain has brought mostly gross smells to his nose and when there were pleasant scents they were short lived. 

"I know I'm supposed to be kicking your ass right now but they smell so good."

"I don't care!! I'm not here to stop and smell the weirdos!"

"Okay but you actually should, I hate you and all, but. Self care, bro."

A mouse villager appears, offering Badgerclops a pie.

"I literally can never leave."

"No way, if you stay here and harass these idiots that means I'LL have to stay here to stop you from harassing them and I can't. I need to become a legendary hero and it won’t happen by protecting some stupid little town-"

As Mao Mao went off on a tangent about what makes a hero and why he can't stay here, Adorabat flew up to a light post and sat, distraught and bored. Both feelings cancelling one another out but the opposite. She looked behind her, not being able to recognize the extra voices she was hearing. Who the heck where THOSE two? The ground shook and loud bang rang through the streets. The crowd of villagers scattered, leaving Mao Mao and Badgerclops, who was complaining about still being hungry. A big purple, yellow, and gray dinosaur-looking monster burst through the gates. Mao Mao was ready to attack.

"Now THIS whets my appetite!"

He began attacking and doing his super cool moves, it caught Adorabats attention and she couldn't help but watch. This was the most excitement she's had in her life! Sure Takesgiving was cool but THIS was  _ different _ ! Now, now, don't get him wrong, Badgerclops is a bad guy but he can't just stand there and watch one of these little villagers get squished by this monster's tail. He dove by to grab Adorabat just in time, also, he  _ totally  _ hates Mao Mao. With a burning passion. But he can't have him fail to kill this monster and the village gets destroyed, so he helped him out just a little. ONLY because he wants more pies. With a whack of Mao Mao’s blade the monster went flying off, wrapped up in a net, hopefully never to be seen again.

"Now that THAT'S over we can keep fighting, Badgerclops, or I'll just… leave before it gets too…"

Mao Mao found a little blue bat standing between him and his enemy, staring at them with amazement and admiration. Adorabat clung to Mao Mao, these are the coolest guys she's ever met. So much better than the king, he was cool and all but he wasn't like THIS! They fought with such agility and seemed to work so well together, it was something she wanted. She wanted to be whatever they were! Just this morning she was staring at clouds with a couple other kids in the valley, bored out of her mind and sad that nothing exciting was ever going to happen and how she might die with an unfulfilled life, BUT NOW there's this whole thing she gets to look forward to, these two tall, cool, and kinda smelly strangers to look up to! Her little heart was the happiest it's been in years and she's only five, so. Happiest she's been her whole life!

"Unhand me!"

"WOW you were so cool! And the WAY YOU TOOK CARE OF THAT MONSTER-"

Adorabat flew around them, narrating their whole fight like it was the best thing she's ever seen AND IT WAS. Badgerclops didn't want to listen to it so he ever so gently clamped her by the ears to stop her. Mao Mao sighed, guess he’ll stay for a bit longer.

‘Alright, slow down, kid. Now, what do you want?”

“I wanna be  _ that _ !”

“Uh, be what now?”

“THIIIIIS!”

“Adventurer, swordsman, an action hero?”

Adorabat was, again, in awe. She’s never met anyone who was so many cool things at once. Or any of those things at all! One day, she was going to be what he was, she was going to adventure around and fight with a sword. Becoming a known and beloved hero! All she could think about was the way he swung his sword and took out the monster, he made it look so easy it’s almost like she could just pick up a sword and do what he did! But, that’s probably not the case, maybe she should stick with him to pick up a few moves and learn from the best.

“A hero… Yeah. YEAH! I wanna be a HERO!”

“Well, at least one of y’all has taste.”

“I’m Adorabat!”

“That’s nice, I’m gonna leave now.”

Mao Mao wanted to get back on his path to becoming a legend and obviously a tiny village like this wasn’t going to get him there but it is on the map now and he DID save them so obviously he’d known in one more place than he was earlier today. To continue making a name for himself he needs to travel around and fight more crime, nothing was going to hold him back.

“Great! Where are we going?”

“No. Uh.  _ I _ am leaving.  _ You  _ are staying here. It’s dangerous work becoming a legend, and uh, I’m pretty sure you’re just a kid?”

Adorabat’s smile fell, that’s not very fair. She wasn’t afraid of danger! She could beat up so many monsters and especially with this super cool action adventurer guy teaching her everything he knows, she’ll be amazing in no time! After five long years of sitting around and seeing monsters outside of the Ruby Pure Heart’s cloak she’s ready to see some up close and take them down HERSELF! 

“In fact, aren’t you  _ all  _ children?”

“I’m thirty!”

That chicken guy didn’t look thrity to him. A loud roar and stomping was heard in the distance. You’ve got to be kidding, this place is so helpless and surrounded by more beasts than you can count on one hand. 

“This is RIDICULOUS! This place is like an all you can eat MONSTER BUFFET!”

Badgerclops was suddenly hungry again…  _ buffet _ .

“How did y’all survive this long without PROTECTION!”

It was honestly a mystery to Mao Mao. If this place was just sitting here the entire time how were any of these soft dough-y things alive still? It’s not like there was some cloaking magic keeping all the monsters away.

“ _ I’ll _ tell you how, you saucy naive!”

Some lion dude came out of the fountain. Just when Mao Mao thought this couldn’t get any weirder.

“ _ WE _ are King Snugglemagne the 25th, ruler of the impervious and perfectly protected Pure Heart Kingdom. Or. At least what will remain of it, now that the Ruby Pure Heart no longer functions. Without its cloaking power, we’re completely defenseless.”

It started to dawn on the hero, this was his doing. It was all his fault the ruby was cracked and didn’t work anymore. HE was the one who put this entire village in danger because he was being selfish and trying to steal that flying aero-whatever Badgerclops called it. 

“I guess something  **big** must’ve flown into it!”

“I think I know who’s fault  _ that  _ was.”

“No...”

Mao Mao looked at the crashed vehicle, it sunk in. He was going to have to stay here and protect all these little weirdos for the rest of his life. That or until the ruby gets repaired but he doesn’t think that’s even possible? If he leaves now, he’d be putting everyone in danger and that’d ruin his reputation. First he saved it then left everyone in the village for death? That doesn’t sound very legendary to him, maybe a legendary  _ asshole _ .

“No, no, no, no. NOOOOO!!!!”

His dreams and aspirations came crumbling down. The chance to go around making a heroic name for himself is GONE. ALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID, HUGE, CLOAKING RUBY! Mao Mao unconsciously laid onto the ground, he looked dazed and sad. It’s not like Badgerclops cares but he knelt down and asked if he was okay. He’s evil but this guy’s killing the vibe this village gives off.

“I broke the Rube Pure Heart. If I leave these people in danger I’m… no better than someone like  _ you _ .”

Okay, rude.

“I’m stuck here.”

“What are you talking about.”

“Don’t you understand? If I stay here…”

Mao Mao looked over to a few of the villagers swooning over the king because he ‘looked at them’. He wanted to lie down in a well forever.

“...my days of roaming the world, making a name for myself are over. I’ll never become a legend, now.”

“So, you’re just gonna stay here and be miserable out of guilt, or something?”

“Yes, because a hero does what’s right. Even if it crushes them inside!”

Adorabat finally got her first lesson in begin a hero. You always do the right thing even if it doesn’t go with your own personal plans. She can’t believe someone as cool as him is going to be staying here to protect her home! Now that he HAS to stay he can give her more lessons and teach her how to use a sword, how to beat up bad guys and monsters, how to- Hold up, was he implying the badger guy is a villain? The sky pirates showed up again, abruptly and kind of confusingly, above the Ruby Pure Heart. Suction cups attached and ready to remove it at any moment. 

“The  _ FOOL  _ led us right to it! At last, the Ruby Pure Heart is MINE!”

“Pirates.”

“Eugh, those guys.”

“PIRATES!”

“Badgerclops, let me use you weird flying vehicle. I have to stop them.”

“Uh, no? You crashed it and it’s mine.”

Mao Mao had to think of a way to persuade this big oaf, what was he into again? The pies?

“If they take that then the king’s probably going to kick you out and you know what that means.”

“I get to ignore all this?”

“NO! It means you don’t get anymore pies!”   
  


Badgerclops’ face fell, he needed more of those pies. It’s been so long since he’s had any fresh, warm, and GOOD food. He was planning on staying around here anyway so he could either steal some or just be given some. He didn’t want to be seen with this guy and his reputation as a totally cool villain was ruined. But… Pie.

“ALRIGHT fine.”

He whistled for his aerocycle and it pulled up, Mao Mao was pretty impressed by the engineering that was most likely done by Badgerclops himself. He wanted one. The two got on, Mao Mao in the front so he could drive again, Badgerclops put up a fight of course, they were ready to take off and stop the pirates but noticed Adorabat trying to follow them.

“Ah-da-da-da, I need you to stay here, Adorabat. Those pirates mean business, and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

The aerocycle took off abruptly and unsteadily, Mao Mao had no idea what he was doing but it works. Adorabat frowned, she really wanted to help him! This could’ve been her chance to show him she’s able to do cool stuff and be his trainee. Maybe she still has a chance… As the two flew up closer to the sky pirates ship they could hear the pirates evil laugh, it made Mao Mao’s blood boil. This guy was annoying, and  _ how  _ were they back in the air?? Last time he saw their ship it was going down in flames with, like, three other crew members left on it.

“You, whatever your name is. You FILTH! Surrender now, or-”

“ORANGUSNAKE. It’s Orangusnake.”

“I don’t CARE, surrender  _ NOW _ , OR-”

“OOOOh, I’m so  _ scared _ . If only I had someway to BLAST YOU OUT OF THE SKY!”

The blaster pointed directly at them fired up, it was so quick, there was no way they could move in time. Just before the shot it them Adorabat flew in and pushed the aerocycle out of the way. 

“Adorabat. You saved us! DIDN’T I TELL YOU TO STAY PUT!”

She stuck her tongue out at the hero and flew off towards the ship, there’s nothing Mao Mao can do now except make sure she stays safe. He drove off to the ship as well, he was going to need to jump down and take the pirates by surprise so maybe he can trust Badgerclops to stay?

“Badgerclops. Take the wheel.”

“To my own aerocycle? Yeah, okay.”

“Don’t leave. I need you here.”

“WOW okay, guy, so you’re just going to USE me like this?”

“JUST... don’t. Leave.”

Mao Mao jumped off the aerocycle and behind a few of the crew members, catching them off guard. They noticed him before he could attack but thankfully Adorabat got their attention, leading them straight into a wall. She was proud of herself for making them fall asleep! All on her own! Mao Mao watched as Orangusnake walked up to him, ready to fight. He was big but Mao Mao was tough and could EASILY take this guy down, he’s fought bigger monsters than this guy before.

“Looks like it’s just you and me.”

“Pst, throw me at ‘em, boss. He’ll never see it comin’!”

And Ratarang.

So Orangusnake did just that, he picked up Ratarang and threw him, hoping it would at least knock him back so he could attack Mao Mao with ease. But he missed, Ratarang went flying into the distance, he’ll be back though. It was enough of a distraction for Orangusnake to plunge his fist down towards the cat hero, who dodged it just in time, THAT’S annoying. He just threw various weapons that were sitting on a rack conveniently right in front of him, Mao Mao dodged those too and leapt at his foe with his katana. Orangusnake pulled out his cool axe and deflected the attack easily, sending Mao Mao flying back.

“ _ FOOL _ ! You’ll never stop me from claiming the legendary Ruby Pure Heart for my own!”

“Legendary?”

That word obviously caught Mao Mao’s attention, was there still potential to become as legendary as he had dreamed?

Orangusnake came slashing at Mao Mao, who deflected all the hits perfectly, but he was being backed to the side of the ship with each slash.

“Once the  _ legendary  _ prize of the  _ legendary  _ Pure Heart Valley is mine, I will become a truly  **_LEGENDARY_ ** PIRATE!”

“Pure Heart Valley? Legendary??”

All that use of the word, legendary, it got Mao Mao’s hope back. Kind of weird for such a small, off the map, place to be considered as legendary as it is but it’s lucky for him.

“You’re saying  _ this  _ place is… legendary??”

Orangusnake backed off, a bit dumbfounded.

“Well, yeah? Super legendary. You didn’t know that? I assumed that’s why you were here?”

“OH…”

Mao Mao didn’t want to look like a complete idiot. How could he have not heard about such a legendary place?

“PSH, yeah, I mean obviously. Knew that… But just, like, hypothetically. If someone were to be the savior and protector of this extremely legendary place, that person would be legendary TOO?”

“Well, I… suppose?”

PERFECT! There’s still a chance for Mao Mao to live up to his family’s name! This village is full of weirdos but at least if he HAS to stay here he’s going to become a legend because of it!

“HOT DOG!”

He lost himself in a fantasy, his family loving him and finally looking up to him.

“Mao Mao we love you, you’re so legendary. I wish I was as cool as you! Oh, Mao Mao-”

Orangusnake cringed in embarrassment at having to watch whatever it was he was watching.

“IIII’m not sure what’s happening here but it seems… sad.”

“Sad? I’m gonna be a  _ legend _ .”

Mao Mao proceeded to kick Orangusnakes ass, he was even more motivated than before. Not only was taking down these sky pirates going to lead him down a legendary path but so was protecting this dinky little valley. It’s everything he would have wished for! Sure, adventure was fun while it lasted but now he’ll get to have a home, probably, and maybe eat some actual FOOD and save an entire LEGENDARY village from monsters and snakes and a badger! Speaking of the badger… It seemed he was still here. Perfect.

“Badgerclops! You have any bombs?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you say we blow this ship?”

“I say ‘alright, sure.’”

He tossed a bomb, not really caring where it went, Mao Mao knocked it towards a propeller but of course the annoying Orangusnake pirate guy caught it, laughing his annoying ‘evil’ laugh.

“You thought you could-”

Adorabat swooped down and stole the bomb from his hands, hanging it over the propeller Mao Mao was aiming for. Orangusnake instantly lost all confidence, he couldn’t reach out far enough to grab the bomb or the kid, he’ll have to persuade her.

“You, there, child! Hand that bomb to me! I’ll- I’ll… I’ll give you candy?”

“That does sound pretty good, but a hero does what’s right! Even when it crushes them inside!”

Maybe this kid wasn’t so bad after all. Mao Mao nodded, very impressed with Adorabat. He’s glad she listened, it’s a sign she really does care and must truly be passionate about becoming a hero. He’ll reconsider recruiting her. She dropped the bomb into the propeller and it exploded instantly, they shouldn’t have to worry about these pirates anymore for a while. Ratarang came back, finally, and hit Orangusnake in the face. The timing was just his luck, he’s never going to get a break with these new hErOs around. The aerocycle came by and the two picked up Adorabat before the ship swerved and eventually crashed into the ground with an explosion.

“We’re okay!”

\-------------------

Later the King was rewarding the team, First Mao Mao, since he did all the work. Then Adorabat, because she was a great little helper. When it was King Snugglemagne got to Badgerclops, who was holding an insane amount of pastries, shook his head so the King awarded himself. Again, Badgerclops was a bad guy, he didn’t want to be found helping a village rather than pillaging it.

“To thank these legendary heroes, I name Mao Mao sheriff and protector of our beloved Pure Heart Valley. NOW LET’S GO WATCH T.V.!”

All the villagers and king ran off to go watch T.V. and only the three were left. Mao Mao wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to do now, he didn’t know where he was supposed to live. The king just kind of left him hanging. Oh well, now he’s got a legendary valley to protect.

“Well, I guess this is it.”

“Yeah, good luck trying to fight monsters, pirates, AND me.”

Mao Mao glared at the badger. A monster’s roar was heard, breaking any sort of tension that was forming.

“Could be trouble.”

“I guess you better check it out. I’m gonna go find somewhere to build a house or something.”   
  


“You… could join us?”

“No, dude. I’m still super evil so... Bye.”

Badgerclops placed his pastries safely on the aerocycle and took off into the mountains, behind the kingdom. Mao Mao frowned and sighed, all that was left was him and Adorabat. He began walking and stopped once he noticed Adorabat wasn’t following him.   
  


“Well, you comin’?”

“Really??”

“You remind me of me, and I’m incredible. I’d be a fool not to recruit myself.” 

“OH YEAH!!”

The two dashed off towards the sound of the monster who was potentially going to attack the village, what an end to a day. Kind of. Mao Mao got his legendary storyline in place, Badgerclops has food to eat and a place to constantly terrorize, and Adorabat will never be bored again! With a cool and amazing guy like this teaching her how to be a hero it’ll always be exciting and heroic! Everything she would’ve ever dreamed for. It’s not like she knew much about it at first but this was the best thing that could’ve ever surprised her. No more boring cloud watching with a bunch of sissies.


	2. Typical Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical weekend for the sheriffs department in Pure Heart Valley filled with action, adventure, and mystery

After a very vague amount of time has passed the new sheriff in town, along with his new little deputy, have a place they can call home. It’s been years since Mao Mao has had a firm roof over his head, finally no more worrying about the walls caving in during a storm or wild beasts tearing down his only shelter. As soon as they moved in he tossed out the old tent he’s been using for years. It was a ‘parting gift’ from that horrible badger. Left it, with Mao Mao in it, and a note. ‘You’ll need this more than I will.’ What was THAT supposed to mean? Mao Mao can handle the cruel weather and random monsters looking for food JUST FINE. But it was appreciated, he guesses. 

The day starts with breakfast. The sheriff learned he and Adorabat are more alike than he first thought, she has the same thing for breakfast everyday and if it isn’t that same thing she WILL get VERY upset. He’s in the kitchen working his magic, seasoning it just right, making sure every detail is taken care of. She told him it was fine if it wasn’t the  _ exact  _ recipe but he feels this burning urge to make sure everything is just right, down to the right amount of kick in the back of your throat once you take the first bite. Of course running out of seasoning is a problem but he always knows what to replace what with. Adorabat is always pleased with what he brings her, starting the day off perfectly. Since today was the start of the weekend, Waturday, they would follow with training. Mao Mao had ‘how to hold a blade’ training scheduled. It shouldn’t take too long but then again he’s noticed how Adorabat has trouble holding things. He’s guesstimated the time to take about an hour to an hour and a half. Afterwards he and his small deputy are going to go for their 10 AM patrol, make sure there’s no littering or any chaos erupting.

“Hey, when’s breakfast gonna be ready? I’m starvingggg.”

THAT’S RIGHT he’s cooking. Mao Mao got so lost in thought about today's schedule he forgot he was making breakfast, hopefully this doesn’t set them too far off track. He finished the cuisine up and presented it like he always does, revealing it like the master chef he is. Throwing in a cheerful ‘It’s ready!’ before placing it before the small deputy and removing the metal dome cover. She looked excited so he knew it wasn’t too late, once she took a bite and he heard a happy sigh he sighed himself, in relief. 

Once they finished their meal Mao Mao washed the dishes and prepared everything in the dojo for their training. He called Adorabat back, he held a small wooden sword in his right hand and gave it to her once she was there.

“Today, as you know, is sword training. You will learn how to properly handle a blade-”

**_Clunk_ **

“Sorry! I got it.”

Adorabat picked the wooden toy back up and held it with both wings, giving Mao Mao a smile once it was firmly in her grasp.

“Uh… You will learn how to properly handle a blade. I forgot everything else I was going to say so let’s get started. Remember, forgetting is okay as long as it doesn’t kill anyone. I’m not any less heroic for forgetting my speech, alright?”

“Alright!”

“Alright. So what you want to do is grab the handle this…”

He began to teach Adorabat how to hold the sword with two hands at first, Mao Mao figured this would be easier for her. It was but she kept dropping it anyway which is fine. After a few deep breaths he composed his thoughts and could keep the lesson going. At the one hour mark Adorabat was able to hold the sword with both wings and minimal dropping so there was an excellent amount of growth shown. It’ll also do for now, he wanted to get to holding it with one hand and maybe even dip into quick ways to unsheath it but this is fine. It’s fine! There’s always tomorrow. Before leaving the dojo Adorabat stopped and looked around, sure it’s been some time between now and when the place was first built but this thought never occurred to her?

“Who built this place?”

“Oh, uh. I don’t know? Someone.”

“That’s kind of suspicious, isn’t it?”

“I guess so? The king said the builder wanted to remain anonymous so. You know.”

It’s going to be a long walk to the town. Adorabat can fly, lucky her, but Mao Mao is stuck running all the way there. Today was particularly warm and he couldn’t stand the way it felt but it’s fine. It’s totally fine. The brief breeze he’d get while speeding up or starting to run again was just enough to keep him going. It’s all going to be fine. He was able to reach the gates to the village at exactly 10 AM. He’ll probably have a talk with the king about transportation soon, if he can make a house appear out of the blue he can make a vehicle of some sort do the same. For now the sheriff and deputy patrol the streets of Pure Heart Valley, chasing Pinky around and making sure there’s no litter and other various crimes is what takes up the rest of the morning. 

As they’re getting ready to cross the street Mao Mao notices Adorabat chewing on her wing, that’s not ok.

“Adorabat. Quit that.”

“But I need to CHEW ON SOMETHING!!!!”

“Yeah, I get that, but not on your wing. It’s not sanitary.”

“Then what?”

Mao Mao looks around, he can’t find anything that would be sanitary or good for her teeth. After a sigh he decides getting a snack shouldn’t hurt too bad, if she doesn’t pick anything too sweet. He leads the small bat across a street, making sure to look both ways and hold her wing. Instantly Adorabat ran over to Muffins muffin stall, not that healthy of a choice but that’s what tooth brushes are for. Didn’t she hate Muffins cooking? Why did she come here specifically? Texture maybe? After Mao Mao paid for the treat he made sure she didn’t eat too fast, but she did anyway. While he wasn’t looking. 

The sheriff sighed once he got back from taking a sharp object away from Pinky, of course she gnawed her way through the muffin in a matter of minutes. Hopefully it tieds her over for now. They got back on the streets, Mao Mao stopping the Sweetie Pies from causing chaos and Adorabat being in complete awe. She basked in his glory each time he solved an issue. 

“Teach me to do that!!!”

“That’ll be next week's training if that’s what you want.”

“YES YES YES YES YES!!!!”

It’s only been an indistinct amount of time he’s been spending with this kid and he’s definitely taken a liking to her attitude about this whole hero thing. And he guesses he’s taken a liking to the kid too. She’s got a special positivity that reminds Mao Mao of himself when he was her age. Something makes him want to protect that, maybe it’s the trauma he’s been through? Or maybe it’s some weird ‘parental instinct’ kind of thing. Speaking of parents he hasn’t even met Adorabats? She just moved in with him, no questions asked. Well,  _ he  _ asked questions but they were never really answered.Could be a sore subject so he never really brought it up again. 

“Mao Mao, can you just give me a quick rundown of next week's training?”

“Well, you see, a hero has to keep their cool when dealing with those kinds of things. All chaos must be kept to a minimum, a minimum of not even existing that is. If the hero loses their cool then there is chaos. Keep a level head and think rationally.”

“Woooow!”

Adorabats eyes sparkled. She was always so excited to learn about proper heroing. Soon he’ll be able to teach her about adventuring and what to do in certain situations. He has his heros code and might be able to help her find her own heros code, maybe even let her take a look in his families heros code book to see if she’d think about following that one. Sure, you can’t eat cobbler but that’s not what lifes about. It’s about doing everything you’re supposed to! So if you can’t eat cobbler then you can’t eat cobbler. Even if you really want a cobbler. 

There’s a sudden disturbance with the Sweetie Pies again, Slim Pigguns and Lucky are fighting over something probably stupid so Mao Mao lets Adorabat handle it with her newly learned knowledge. Watching from a distance Mao couldn’t hear a thing any of them were saying but it all seemed to be going well. A familiar scream, Pinky, stole the sheriffs attention. Once he noticed it was nothing to be worried about, the rhino was just angry and honking at a bale of hay that was in the middle of the road for some reason? Doesn’t matter. He looked back to his little deputy and apparently things turned for the worst. Adorabat was now yelling and he could make out every word she was saying, rushing over to sort out the problems he figured out what was going wrong and why she was upset.

“YOU TWO ARE IMPOSSIBLE! JUST. SHARE. IT!!!! RRAARARHRGRARR!!!!!!!”

“Adorabat. Alright?”

The bat flew away in a huff and began throwing rocks and kicking stuff. Mao Mao sighed.

“What’s the problem?”

“Slim took my favorite toy and ripped it when Adorabat suggested sharing it.”

“I wanted it and if i share it I can’t have it. It was going to look cool in my big truck. So if I couldn’t have it neither could you.”

Mao Mao pinched the bridge of his nose, these guys were such a headache.

“Okay so now that it’s torn just go buy a new one, I guess.”

“But I can’t, that was my favorite! It meant a lot to me!”

“Okay. So glue the broken one?”

Slim threw the remains of the toy, not very far. Mao Mao picked up the pieces and handed them to Lucky who shed a tear but thanked the sheriff and left. He gave Slim a warning and sent him off on his way. Looking back to his little deputy he saw her chomping on a random piece of wood and sighed harshly. Taking the wood from her was harder than he anticipated but he got it eventually and reminded her about how disgusting it is to just pick up wood and chew on it and how bad it is for her teeth to be chewing on wood. All he got in reply was a scream and rocks getting thrown at him. He stood and let the kid take out her upsetness in anyway she had too which included throwing things, screaming, and flying around as fast as she could. Eventually Adorabat tired herself out and laid on the ground. Mao Mao picked her up and made his way to the king. Arriving Mao Mao of course bows to his king and greets him formally, as you should do with royalty. Even if they get on your nerves sometimes.

“My king I’m sorry to bother you but is there a stall or shop that sells anything someone could chew on that’s not unsanitary or bad for their teeth?”

The king stared at the sheriff, then looked up in thought. He yelled for Quinton to bring him a list of all the shops, stalls, and booths that are open or set up currently. After reading thoroughly through he shook his head and shooed the bird away.

“Sorry, sheriff, looks like we don’t have anything like that. If you don’t mind me asking, what would you want with something like that anyway?”

Mao Mao pointed a finger to Adorabat, who was on the floor beside him, chomping on her peg leg. King Snugglemagnes face shifted into surprise and disgust, because he obviously understands how disgustingly unsanitary that is.

“I… see. Well, as we have nothing like that at this moment I’m sorry to make you leave empty handed. But I guess I can order a building of a stall or shop that carries those… what do you call them?”

“Uh… Chew...stims?”

“Yes, those. Now, is there a chance you have any... point of reference we can use?”

The sheriff felt his heart skip a beat. Of course he does, he always carries one with him in case he needs it but it’s embarrassing for him. He’s been shamed and made fun of for this kind of stuff, he’s been masking it and hiding it for years now in order to avoid looking ‘weak’ like he’s been told he looks before. Not naming names but his dad sucks ass. Mao Mao gripped his cape and rubbed the fabric between his gloved fingers, oh how he wishes he could disappear. 

“Yes, I do. Your grace…”

Slowly reaching into his belt got him a few odd looks which made him speed up his actions. He pulled out a tear shaped necklace that looks like it’s seen some rough days, and it has. It looks old and faded too, as if he’s had it for years. Which he has, they don’t just sell these everywhere.The king got a good look at it, examining it and yelling for Quinton so he can take notes. Mao Mao was sweating and obviously nervous, he doesn’t need the whole kingdom knowing he has this.

“Now, sheriff, is it supposed to be so… ugly?”

“Wha-? Oh. No. This one’s just really old.”

“I see. Do they all come like  _ that _ ?”

“You mean… the shape? No. I assume.”

Quinton is taking furious notes, making sure to draw out things and add ‘not ugly, usually brighter colors’.

“Now, Mao Mao. What’s it made of?”

“Uh. Silicon? The kind you can put in your mouth, though.”

After a few more scribbles Quinton whispers to the king and rushes away.

“It should be ready by the end of the day! Now, leave me, it’s lunch time!”

Mao Mao and Adorabat were on their way out before he suddenly remembered.

“Ah, one more thing, your grace?”

“Out with it.”

“I need better transportation to the town, since H.Q. is miles away and the town always gets half destroyed by the time I arrive.”

King Snugglemagne remembers how a good half the kingdom was recently destroyed and set ablaze before Mao Mao could stop the beast that did it. He was sure it was going to be the end of Pure Heart Valley that day. He’ll do something about it.

“Right, well. I’ll call up the mechanic and see what we can come up with. Now GO, I have very important business to attend to.”

The king was suddenly surrounded by food, it’s past his lunch time by 15 minutes and that’s already too late! Now his nap will be longer than anticipated, how worrisome. Mao Mao bowed to the king once more before leaving and picked Adorabat up, carrying her out of the building and making sure she wasn’t biting anything she shouldn’t be. It was around noon, maybe he and the kid should get some food in their stomachs. 

“So, what’ll it be for lunch today?”

“Ummm… can we get pizza?”

“No, Adorabat, we had pizza for dinner.”

“Awe phooey.”

The small blue bat crossed her wings and searched for a stall or restaurant. So many unhealthy, junk food options she knows she can’t have. Maybe she could trick the sheriff into letting her have something not so healthy if she plays her cards right.

“Well, there’s that place over there.”

She pointed out a restaurant, since Mao Mao hasn’t been here as long as she has he probably has no idea what they serve. They have healthy options but also the best junk food around, if she’s sneaky she’ll get away with it. Her plan is to distract Mao Mao in some way while she’s ordering and get whatever she wants! It’s foolproof. Mao Mao rubbed his chin and agreed on the picking, just as Adorabat suspected he hasn’t been to the restaurant yet. Once in they were seated, Adorabat in a booster seat since she’s just so little, and handed menus. 

“Some of this stuff looks kind of. Greasy.”

“I guess so, but look! They have so many healthy options!”

“Huh, you’re right. Hmm, this one has onions. Avocados. Onions. Onions  _ and  _ avocados. You guys really like onions and avocados, huh. I guess I can just get a salad and ask them to take it out.”

Adorabat smiled wide at the hero, she needs to think of how to distract him while she’s ordering. She wants a HUGE pizza! A cake too! There are so many yummy things on the menu she can’t pick. Soon the waiter arrives asking what they’d like to drink. Mao Mao gets water, because he’s boring. Adorabat asks for juice. She likes juice a lot but maybe she can spill the liquid onto her mentor and get him away from the table so she can order! What a plan. After some time, and a few ‘have you decided yet?’s from Mao Mao the waiter comes back with their drinks. 

“Are you two ready to order?”

“Think we’ll need a little more time.”

Mao Mao wants to give Adorabat all the time she needs to figure out what she’d like. He assumes she’s been here before and would know what she likes from here but it seems like she’s having some trouble deciding and pressure to decide in just a few seconds isn’t what she needs. The little blue bad smiled up at the waiter until they left and then picked up the juice, time to initiate phase one of her ingenious plan. Mao Mao was looking around the restaurant and out the windows, probably making sure there’s no chaos and crime, and with precise acting skills Adorabat dropped the cup into Mao Mao. But it didn’t spill. It must be one of those fancy cups that don’t spill when tipped over, touche. 

“Oh, here you go, kiddo.”

Mao Mao simply picked it up and handed it back to Adorabat, who was frowning. She unscrewed the lid and dumped the cold liquid onto Mao Mao who shot up and looked like he was going to explode, not from anger just in general. He rushed off to the bathroom before it could dry and make his fur all gross and sticky, phase one complete. Now for phase two.

“WAITER!!!!! WAITER WAITER WAITER WAI-”

“What-”

“I’m ready to order now. Also I want more juice.”

Adorabat smiled up at the waiter who sighed but took their orders. Remembering to keep the onions off ofMao Mao’s salad, she was successful in phase two. Phase three is to eat the huge pizza she ordered and got an odd look for ordering, the waiter asked if she was sure about ordering a ‘super large’ pizza and of course she was? If she wasn’t sure why would she order it? Mao Mao returned and rigidly sat back in his seat, looking shaken. He wrapped himself in his cape in case any other beverage malfunctions happened.

“So what was that?”

“What was what?”

“ **_That_ ** . You know, spilling the juice on me.”

“An accident!”

Mao Mao sighed, it’s fine, it’s not like anyone died or anything.

“Where’d the menus go?”

“Oh, the waiter came and got them after I ordered!”

“You figured out what you wanted?”

“Mm-hm!”

So very proud of herself Adorabat swung her legs and shifted her weight side to side, once that pizza comes there’s nothing Mao Mao can do about it! Hopefully he won’t get too mad. His salad came out first, zero onions just like he wanted. He made sure to thank Adorabat for listening and making sure they didn’t add anything he can’t have because, you know, he’ll die. The little blue bat smiled at her mentor in response, or just in general because she knows she’s getting a huge pizza. The smell of cheese and marinara sauce made her droll, she can already taste that magnificent meal. Mao Mao had a different reaction to the smell though.

“Whoever ordered that pizza is probably going to regret it later. All that disgusting grease and… unhealthy cheese.”

Adorabat colored on the mat she was handed once they came into the restaurant, boy oh boy was he going to be surprised when they brought that ‘disgusting’ pizza to his table. 

“So, what did you decide to get, Adorabat?”

Oh no she didn’t anticipate this.

“Uh. Food?”

“Well, yeah I hope so.”

She could see at least two waiters bringing the pizza out, the size of it…

“Hopefully you got a salad, like me. It’s the healthiest option and trust me you’ll never regret that decision-”

The pizza was slid onto the table, the Sweetie Pie waiters out of breath and on the ground, wow it was a lot bigger than Adorabat thought.   
  


“Uh.”

Mao Mao looked to Adorabat and narrowed his eyes, his ears flattened down to his head as he began to tap the table.

“Why’s this here?”

Adorabat shrugged. “It was probably a mistake oh well I’ll eat it-”

A hand blocked her chomp, she sighed and looked back to the hero.

“If it’s a mistake you don’t just take it, I’ll talk to the waiter-”

“No wait!”

Mao Mao stopped from getting up and faced the little deputy again. Adorabat’s eyes drooped as she fidgeted with the crayons on front of her.

“I ordered it. I wanted a pizza so I spilled my juice on you so you’d leave and I could order it.”

Mao Mao was a tad impressed with her planning skills, usually kids couldn’t execute such a plan without giving it away from the very beginning. He’s upset, of course, but he’s also impressed.

“Adorabat, I know you know I wouldn’t have let you get a pizza but if you were going to get away with this you should’ve ordered something more your size.”

The little bat looked up at him, kind of surprised, he’s not angry?

“Now, I am upset that you tricked me and decided to go behind my back and do the opposite of what I’ve been telling you.  _ But  _ I am impressed with how far you got in your scheme.”

Adorabat smiled, he wasn’t angry! And he’s also impressed with her? This is much better than any pizza in the world.

“Don’t do it again though, how much is that monster?”

“Ummm… Kind of a lot.”

Mao Mao felt his soul leave his body but that’s fine, he can cover it. They’ll have pizza for dinner for the next few days too, which is very unhealthy but he’ll figure out a way to balance it out, like he always does. The two ate what they could and took the rest out in boxes. Mao Mao didn’t feel like running back to H.Q. and all the way back to the town just for a few boxes so he’ll figure something out. Maybe if he just… Wait a minute is that Badgerclops? He’s carrying what looks like another one of those flying vehicles he owns, what was it? An aerocycle? It’s not like Mao Mao has seen anyone else with it but the way he’s carrying it, especially through a dark alley, makes it look like he’s stolen it. 

“Hey!”

A bunch of Sweetie Pies turn to look at him but so does Badgerclops so that’s all he really needed.

“Stop looking at me- BADGERCLOPS. Put the aerocycle down.”

The badger ran up some stairs after being noticed, Mao Mao and Adorabat followed after him. He was pretty fast for someone with so much mass, almost too hard to keep up with. Almost. After what felt like a catoony chase scene and disrupting guards and kind of being chased by a few of them for maybe five minutes the three ended up in one room with the lion king. He was napping royally on his throne, must’ve fallen asleep right after he ate since there was a plate on him, not for long as the sudden noise startled him. He grimaced at the three and dusted himself off, peasants are a mess.

“ _ Why _ was I woken from my beauty sleep?”

“My grace, I was chasing this no good, low life, villain! He obviously stole that aerocycle, I don’t know whose it is but I’m pretty sure he stole it.”

Badgerclops narrowed his eye at the hero, of course he’s just going to  _ assume  _ that. Like, yeah, he’s a villain and steals stuff but why would he need another aerocycle?

“Oh the surprise is ruined, your anonymity is revealed. Whatever. Sort it out OUTSIDE, I don’t look as good as I do for no reason. Maybe all of  _ you  _ should take a few beauty naps.”

The king snapped at the three who had so rudely run in and destroyed his afternoon, he’ll throw them in a dungeon later. Badgerclops turned to walk out of the building, Mao Mao and Adorabat following him. The vehicle was obviously heavy but Mao Mao didn’t even realize it’s weight until Badgerclops set it down, how was he running so fast with that thing? Carrying it with one arm like it was nothing…

“Don’t get the wrong idea. I didn’t make this for you because I wanted to, I made it because the king paid me a lot of money.”

“Wh… What? It’s for-”

“Yeahyeahyeah don’t mention it. I’m gonna go steal something or whatever.”

Mao Mao watched the beefy villain go, he stole some pastries and a couple other valuable things. 

“Can’t you just buy all that stuff now?”

“Nah, I’m a villain, dude.”

Mao Mao shook his head, he guesses that makes sense. It’s stupid but whatever. He’ll get onto him tomorrow about it. Adorabat flew over to the new vehicle, it was shiney and a really cool shade of green. In awe she sat and grabbed the handles, pretending to drive it like any action hero would! Thoughts of how fast it could really go flooded her mind, she bets it goes like one billion! Maybe two! The sheriff walked around it, looking it up and down, he couldn’t believe how magnificent it was. Good work for a villain. He did this for money? That badger kept giving everyone mixed signals, everyone of course. Nothing really personal between the sheriff and that dumb villain. 

“Are we going to try it out?”

Adorabat flew around excitedly while Mao Mao found the keys sitting on the seat. Maybe they should but he’s never driven before. And he doesn’t have a helmet. Neither does Adorabat. There’s no way he’s getting on there without a helmet- oh wait what’s this. Some magic vague something that magically turns into a helmet? Fit specifically to Mao Mao’s head and ears? That Badger really thought of everything, if he’s truly this skilled they’ll have to keep a closer eye on him. Now that there’s assurance of safety they can take the leftover pizza Mao Mao has been holding onto the whole time back to H.Q. He wasn’t really sure how arresting Badgerclops would’ve worked one hand occupied by multiple take out boxes of pizza…

“Yeah, sure. Let’s test it out. But! I need to get a handle on this, I’ve never driven before… You’ll be flying.”

“Awe man.”

Before setting out the king popped up out of nowhere and shoved something into Mao Mao’s arms. 

“I forgot about these! Special made just for you, sheriff's department. Mass production of these will begin sometime soon but for now here are these prototypes that were approved by the health service or… whatever. QUINTON!”

King Snugglemagne just kind of disappeared again, Mao Mao didn’t see though as he was observing what he was handed. They’re the sensory aid he asked about earlier today. One shaped like Adorabat’s head, obviously for Adorabat so he handed it to her before she chewed up the aerocycle. And one shaped like…

“Lucky Ducky?”

Mao Mao held it close, how did the king know…? It couldn’t be all the Lucky Ducky merchandise all around the house and that shirt he owns or anything, nah that  _ can’t  _ be it. Sarcasm. Mao Mao pulled out a deck of Lucky Ducky stickers and slapped one onto the aeroscycle. Perfect. He’s having tons of weird emotions and feelings today but he doesn’t care enough to figure them out. It’s getting late and he’s got things to do. Off he and Adorabat went, one flying with wings and the other very unstably flying the aerocycle.  A weirdly nice ending to a weirdly okay day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't tagged it because it didn't really cross my mind but Mao Mao and Adorabat both are autistic in this AU and there's nothing you can do about it. Sensory processing and all that are kind of shown in this chapter, Adorabat was mostly craving texture and uses chewing as a stim (stims are used to regulate emotions and can be used to express them as well, they're very helpful to autistics, people with anxiety and / or ADHD and more I think ;yc, everyone stims but it's important for autistics) 
> 
> I'm bout to teach y'all and give good rep in this fic


	3. It Takes Time and Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some how the villain of the valley has a short cut to becoming a hero in just a few hours rather than years and Adorabat never really questions it.

After a long morning of skewl, a filling snack, and a nap it’s finally break time. All this pent up energy bouncing around in Adorabat is going to be put to good use. Today’s the day she finally builds the best sand castle in the sandbox anyone in this valley has ever seen. Flying out of the door and starting toward the sandbox she noticed an annoying obstacle, Ketchup. Of course she went straight for the sandbox, she ALWAYS goes for the sandbox. Adorabat grimaced and walked up to the turtle shaped vessel and glared at the beaver.

“Hey Adorabat! You wanna build a sand castle with me?”

“No, I’M going to build the best sand castle any of you have ever seen, so move.”

“We can build side by side? I’ve already started-”

“I said MOVE!”

Ketchup ran out of the box crying, if she goes and tells the teacher Adorabat’s going to have to deal with her. She’ll think of something later, for now she needs to focus on this amazing castle. Multiple designs have been thought up but none were perfect. What would Mao Mao build? Finally a flawless design showed itself and Adorabat basked in its glory, that’s exactly what she’ll do! A mote’s going to be a little hard to do in such a small space but she’ll make it work. As she began filling the buckets with sand and making sure there were no chances of cracking a familiar voice called to her.

“Pst, Adorabat! Over here.”

Behind her, beyond the fence, was Badgerclops.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m bored, do you wanna go learn how to become a hero super fast?”

That caught her whole attention, what sand castle? What design? What bucket? 

“YES!! Wait, I don’t think I can leave.”

“Sure you can, just fly over the fence, dude.”

Well, if he says so. He is an adult. Adorabat flew over the fence and went along with Badgerclops, they were talking about this ‘shortcut’ to become an amazing action hero. A cybernetic aid is what the badger was mentioning, something to give anyone instant strength. The small bat listened in awe, she wanted all the cybernetic shortcuts she could get! Of course she would never say it out loud but the villains robot arm was something she always thought was cool, he was so strong and had unlimited ways to defeat someone. While watching him and her mentor battle she would notice how he could shoot lasers, grapple, throw nets, electrocute, and much more. It’s something she’s wanted since first seeing everything it could do, it’s not like it’s cheating though. Mao Mao has a sword so a robo part is basically like that. Just a super cool weapon! 

Eventually they arrived to a lift, Badgerclops got on and Adorabat stood on the handles as they went up the side of a mountain. Looking up to her new destination the little deputy saw a huge house, she’s seen houses on sides of hills and mountains but this was much different. The size and height of it could probably house half the Pure Heart town. It must be Badgerclops’ place, she’s never seen it before! He lived so far away from everyone else, he had too since he was a villain. He told her the plan, he’s going to build her some super cool cybernetic armor to use in battle and fights. He told Adorabat he’d amputate an arm for a robo arm like his but Mao Mao would kill him in every way but figuratively. 

They reached the top of the lift and thus the ‘porch’ like area in the back of his house. Can it really be called a porch if it goes all the way around the building? Entering it seemed even bigger than the outside but it’s obviously a trick of the eye, unless the badger is somehow magic and made an endless inside to a big outside. But he didn't, it's just a trick of the eye. They passed through a few rooms like a kitchen and living room, it was surprisingly home-y. Up the stairs they went, it was kind of a long trip, for Badgerclops. Adorabat flew right up the middle and into a lab area, lots of monitors and tools. Blueprints, used and new, covering chalk and white boards. Tons of writing that looked like math, blegh,  _ math _ . There were a few windows around, Adorabat flew to one and looked out, the few was incredible. She could see the Ruby Pure Heart from here! Maybe even the sheriff's department!

“Wow!”

“Cool view, huh?”

“Really cool! You have a tall house, did you build it?”

Badgerclops began taking measurements of Adorabats peg leg, “Yeah, it’s a lot cooler than Mao’s.”

“It is! How’d you build it so high up?”

“ _ Magic _ .”

Adorabat’s eyes lit up, so he is magic?

“I’m kidding, I did a lot of it with my robo arm. Measurements and math helped me figure out where it’d be best to place it and I had my awesome robot arm build the platform. Then, you know, the house.”

“Will I be able to do that with my cy…. Cyb… robot stuff too?”

“Nah, this is just armor. I already told you I can’t remove a limb ‘cuz Mao would actually kill me.”

Adorabat pouted, what if she wanted to build her own little hideout? It’s so unfair! Maybe she’ll convince Mao to let her get cool robot body parts later when she goes home, she’ll tell him all the cool stuff she’d be able to do after words in order to persuade him. Come on, how can it not? Badgerclops finished the measurements and went on to math and blueprints, figuring out exactly what to equip her new weapon with and telling her what they’d do. It was a good few hours of work until he finally finished it, the armor for the peg leg and an awesome looking eye piece. It’s getting late so before Adorabat got to test it out she had to leave. Skewl was long over and Mao Mao must’ve been getting worried. She thanked Badgerclops and left. 

“I hope she doesn’t hurt herself. I just kind of wanted to annoy Mao Mao with it.”

The villainous badger chuckled to himself which turned into an evil laugh. The laugh quickly turned into a cough and he went for a snack.

Mao Mao was on his aerocycle searching for Adorabat, she was supposed to be home an hour ago but was nowhere to be found. Not still at skewl, not at any shops or stalls, not just taking a rest anywhere. WHERE COULD SHE BE? It was making Mao Mao anxious and extremely upset, sure she’s lived in this town her whole life and it’s not like any Sweetie Pies would hurt her. The only things he could think of were monsters, those pirates, outsiders, and that horrible badger. Ugh, speaking of pirates he noticed them at H.Q. when coming back from his sixth search.

“COME FIGHT US, MAO MAO!”

“Ugh.”

The sheriff rolled his eyes, he didn’t have the patients to deal with these suckers. Instead he fired up the newly found blasters he’d discovered weeks ago. Shooting the Sky Pirates into the distance and landing, he watched them blast into the distance and remind him they’re okay. He didn’t ask but whatever. Mao Mao sighed, he needs to find Adorabat before anything bad happens, if she was alone before he showed up maybe she’s fine? Whatever it is he hopes he gets to see her again soon. With that he heard the monster alarm from inside the house go off, turning around to see a blue light swirling around towards the village. That can’t be the monster, right? It looks so… out of control. He’ll check it out of course.

Flying back to the village to see what was going on there were multiple explosions and fireworks? It’s either some monster of magic or Pinky got into the stash again. Finally arriving at his destination he noticed a monster, just a plain monster, and a blue blur flying around. It reminded him of the swervy blue thing he saw on his way here, not only that but it was screaming. Adorabat? Soon she was able to blast the monster instead of flying and shooting around and basically destroying the village. 

“Mao Mao! Did you see that??”

“I… You destroyed the village in the process! What is that thing? Why do you have it?”

“It’s the mega-mech! Badgerclops made it for me, it’s my shortcut to being a hero much faster!”

“There’s no shortcuts to becoming a hero, Adorabat! That…  _ thing  _ can’t help you get there.”

“But look! I’m the monster defeater!”

**_‘Firing: The Monster Defeater.’_ **

A huge blue laser shot from Adorabat’s peg leg armor, blasting the Monster beneath her. The look on her face was that of ‘oops’ and nothing more, she really didn’t mean to hit it again.

“STOP, IT’S ALREADY DOWN!”

It’s too late, Mao Mao tried running to them to possibly stop the weapon but he got there after the blast stopped. It was ashy and obviously weak, laying in the crater the blast created. The cat sheriff froze, it’s a complete mess. The village is on fire, Adorabat has this insane thing on her leg that caused that fire, she blazed the monster into oblivion. Not really but it didn’t look too good. It was all Badgerclops doing, he let a child have this kind of power and didn’t teach her how to use it so not only was she learning a bad lesson but she could’ve hurt herself? He’s going to have a nice long and possibly painful conversation with that dreaded badger. Adorabat flew and landed in front of Mao Mao, very proud of the work she’s done but obviously needs to hear what the hero thinks.

“So, how’d I do?”

She lost control, again, and shot in his direction. It burned through his whiskers, that’s not cool. Good thing this is basically a cartoon. The sheriff snapped out of it.

“What were you doing? You could’ve destroyed the entire village!”

“But… But I’m a hero!”

Multiple Sweetie Pies interjected and proved otherwise, including the king so you know this isn’t just some ‘little thing’ everyone can brush off.

“I’ve heard enough. Adorabat, relinquish the mega-mech.”

“No! I can control it just fine!”

Horrible timing on Adorabat’s side today, the mega-mech shot her into the air about three feet scaring the other Pure heart Valley residence away. Mao Mao gave her a whole speech about how this wasn’t the right way to go and how there’s no shortcuts to becoming a hero but it wasn’t fair OR making any sense. Badgerclops said this would be the fastest shortcut, he said she’ll be on Mao Mao’s level in no time and they’ll both be kicking some serious butt all every time. No more crowd control for Adortabat, that was the promise! 

“I just wanna be cool and action-y as soon as possible!”

She shot a rocket into the air, it hit something and exploded. A very familiar and annoying voice whined about it from above. Down came Badgerclops on his own aero-bike with a sour expression, his snack was ruined since that’s what the rocket hit. He narrowed his eye at Adorabat, both hands on his hips. A disappointed, sassy, parent kind of stance.

“Okay, that’s it, we have to get rid of that awful machine.”

“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO MADE IT! WHY DID YOU GIVE A FIVE YEAR OLD SOMETHING LIKE THAT??”

“UH, I JUST GOT HERE?? Don’t jump on me like that, man. I lost my SNACK, I’m EMOTIONAL. Don’t yell at me.”

Adorabat started crying, “No, please let me keep it!”

Mao Mao turned his attention back to the important issue.

“You are not ready for the mega-mech!”

He had to use a stern voice with her which he usually hated doing but he can’t always be nice and sweet. Adorabat sniffled a few times then threw a smoke bomb right into Mao Mao’s face, a distraction for her to fly away. She wanted to prove she could control it and that this was the best thing for her! Because it was!!! She defeated a monster all by herself, sure she set some of the village on fire and ruined some of the Sweetie Pie’s day but she defeated a monster. All. By. Herself! While flying she saw the Sky Pirates crashed ship, perfect! They should be an easy defeat, Mao Mao always makes it look super easy. She basically collided into the ship and fell to the ground, but she’s tough. Standing up, she called out the pirates to come and fight her, once they open that door she’ll blast them all into next week!

“Who dares disrupt our lunch?”

Lunch?

“FIGHT ME! Only then will Mao Mao let me keep the mega-mech!”

“Oh hey! It’s that little useless one!”

“Take THIS!”

Adorabat began shooting everything in her artillery at the pirates, not holding back a bit. There's no way they can move as fast as the mega-mech! Is what she thought but Orangusnake’s weird axe thing changed into a shield. UNFAIR!

“Such  _ power _ !”

Orangusnake and his team's life may be in some danger at the moment but he really couldn’t help but notice how amazing that machine was. All the weaponry and potential it had, how magnificent. He HAS to get his hands on that thing, it’d surely defeat that stupid sheriff in a heatbeat then he’ll grab what he came here for. The Ruby Pure Heart! It’s been calling his name since it was first revealed. Taking that legendary piece will make him the most legendary pirate in all history! He’ll be feared and worshipped for years and years, finally treated as the wonderfully terrible villain he is. Ratarang dropped his mama’s meatballs. :(

“I need more power, NOW!”

The eyepiece was showing Adorabat all the options in the mega-mech revealing one that finally caught her interest. The zip-zap blast. The stupid warning told her it should only be used by experienced users and at this point she should be considered a master. Ignoring the warning completely and disregarding any potential consequences Adorabat uses the ultra cool zip-zap blast. She really should’ve listened to the warning because the only thing that it did was shoot Adorabat around, ramming her into everything in the area until it deactivated and she slid into the gross, grey dirt in the area. She was tough but that was a bit too much. The pirates approached her cautiously in case that machine shot anything else out.

“Looks like this ‘Adorabat’ is Adora… Splat!”

“OH!”

What a horrible joke.

“Silly fool! Trying to take shortcuts to get power. Wait a minute, this mega-mech would be a GREAT shortcut to give US power!”

“Ooo, I wanna touch it!”

Ramaraffe bit onto the mega-mech and to her, and probably everyone else’s surprise, she got shocked on contact. She fell back in pain, the other pirates noted touching it wouldn’t be a good idea.

**_‘Unauthorized user. Don’t touch me, bro.’_ **

“Looks like we need Adorabat’s permission to give up this machine. So, how about it? You join us with that mega-mech OR WE TAKE IT!”

“Like a slice a’ pizza pie! OH!”

Adorabat knew she was in trouble now, that big axe was the biggest indicator. If she tries to run they’ll just come after her, she COULD go back to Mao Mao but he’ll just take the mega-mech. If she gives up the mega-mech she’ll lose it. There’s no way around this, she’ll have to join them for now. At least until she’s able to take those stupid pirates down herself.

“I’ll… I’ll join you pirates. But only because I wanna keep the mega-mech!”

They started laughing in success, finally a shortcut into taking that horrible sheriff down! This was their big chance, a quick defeat and the Ruby Pure Heart will be all theirs! Adorabat started laughing with them, because if they were laughing she guesses she should too. The decision was wrong, she just got yelled at by the big mean one with the stupid color scheme. Tears in her eyes and borderline breakdown she wishes there was a simpler way out of this mess.

Somehow Mao Mao convinces Badgerclops into coming with him to look for Adorabat, he got her into this mess and he’s going to fix it. Searching for her on Mao Mao’s aerocycle, calling her name for a good hour or so they got nothing. It was getting to a bigger worrying point than before, she flew out of the valley into territory she wasn’t familiar with. ALONE. It’s almost enough to send the sheriff into a meltdown, ALMOST, but he’s got himself under control. He needs to make sure the little deputy is okay before he can lose himself.

“How did you ever get me to come along-”

“Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! It’s ALL your fault FOR GIVING A KID SOMETHING THIS POWERFUL!”

“Look man, this was just supposed to be a joke. All I wanted to do was make you annoyed or whatever. I didn’t mean for anyone to get super hurt.”

Mao Mao yelled into the badgers face, he can keep his stupid excuses to himself, now wasn’t the time for fighting.

“Adorabat, where are you? C’mon Adorabat, where did you go?”

“OH, DUDE!”

Ramaraffe’s head came flying basically out of nowhere and knocked the two off the aerocycle and to the ground with quite a few thuds. It was a painful landing but honestly that’s the least of their concerns right now. Before them stood what was possibly the worst thing they’ve seen besides each other of course, that cursed horrible badger, but the most importantly they had Adorabat.

“I’ve got your Adorabat RIGHT HERE! Now I’m going to use her power TO CRUSH YOU!”

Mao Mao got to his feet in a flash, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Adorabat was part of a, honestly, ugly suit the pirates must have made. She was imprisoned in the left leg of it, she looked sad. Obviously the little deputy didn’t want to be there, in this situation especially, but there was nothing she could do. It was either give up the mega-mech or join them so she picked the most logical one, JOIN THEM! It’s not like she was going to give up something that was made for HER and that was going to help her achieve her goals as a hero in training much faster. Orangusnake shushed Adorabat from explaining to the hero and other villain why she was here, the look on the poor kids face sent a fiery rage through the sheriff. Whether Badgerclops liked it or not, he was going to help.

“Beam ‘em up, Badgerclops.”

“Man, I really don’t want to get involved-”

“I said  _ BEAM THEM UP, BADGERCLOPS. _ ”

Badgerclops sighed and shot a laser beam the pirates way but they threw up a force field. The two might’ve underestimated the ugly bot they were in because now they have force fields and could attack in harmony. Ramaraffe’s head shot at them again, crashing into the spots they were once in after dodging at the last second. Adorabat was having a silent crisis to herself, she really REALLY wanted to help her mentor defeat these stupid bad guys but she couldn’t just leave HER mega-mech attatched to this gross thing. After it was realized Mao Mao and Badgerclops couldn’t do anything about it Adorabat came to a decision. She would rather help them rather than help these jerks. They can have the mega-mech! After leaving the stupid robot thing and her amazing wonderful mega-mech the left leg crushed in on itself. Ratarang was sent out to see what was going on and was he in for a pleasant surprise.

He attached the mega-mech to his side, the right leg, for optimal power. He knew that stupid sheriffs department and other guy were about to get obliterated. He shot an array of laser rockets at the trio, it was going to be the most satisfying thing he’s seen to watch them get blown away like he always is. It’s their turn to shoot into the sky and never be seen again! But the badger one initiates their safety, leaping and grabbing Adorabat on his way down and shooting up a force field of his own. He may be a villain but if these guys get beat he can’t stay in the valley anymore and if he can’t stay here anymore then he’ll have to keep traveling and that is NOT going to happen after just moving here and building a super sweet house.

“You guys fight like a wet sock! Wait ‘til you see this!”

Ratarang picked out some really big missiles to fire at the three, Orangusnake was absolutely pleased with the choice, if the lasers didn’t get them then these HAVE to!

“Duck and cover!”

Mao Mao and Badgerclops got down in time but Adorabat got launched forward, far from both of them. She was glad to see both of them were okay, even if Badgerclops was a bad guy he came to help and he’s saving their butts. Regret of giving up the mega-mech passed through her mind, it weighed heavily on her heart. She could’ve taken down those pirates in a matter of seconds, she’s sure of it! Now remembering Mao Mao’s words, there’s no shortcuts. She’s sure she heard him say to learn from experience at some point but honestly too much has gone on in one day but she’ll take it. Memories of how she’d mess with the pirates until they would eventually knock themselves or each other out resurfaced, of course! Attacking them all at once was way out of question so she went straight for Ramaraffe, teasing for a game of ‘you can’t catch me’. It worked of course. The silly villain went right for it, chasing the little bat with her head and eventually being lead right into her boss's face.

“YOU FOOL!”

The pirates began to beat each other up, just as expected. Adorabat flew back to her mentor and who was supposed to be the villain, telling proudly how she’s learned from past experience. Mao Mao was proud that she finally understood you need to learn and grow not shoot straight to the top with some cheap way there. Ratarang had no idea what was going on and just saw the three doofs across the way not looking scared for their lives anymore so naturally he picked one of the strongest looking weapons in the mega-mech. After he got some sort of ‘do it’ from his boss, which didn’t really sound like it but you know why not, he fired up the zip-zap blast. Suddenly the pirates began flying around and violently ramming into things which eventually lead to their ugly suit exploding them into the distance.

“We’re okay!”

“We didn’t ask!”

Adorabat couldn’t believe she was able to take the pirates down so easily, Mao Mao was right. Learning and growing from your past is the best way to go! The mega-mech was fun and all but it wasn’t for her right now. Speaking of that wonderful but horrible contraption it was laying on the ground where the pirates had been originally. She flew to it and picked it up. One day she’ll be ready for this kind of power, especially under Mao Mao’s teaching.

“You were right, Mao Mao. It takes time and experience to be a hero, and I guess I’m not ready yet.”

She handed her mentor the mega-mech, as sad as she is to see it go she’s glad she learned a super important lesson about heroing today.

“Adorabat, your thirst for power and excessive… hot dogging… nearly got us all destroyed today.”

Here comes the angry lecture, Adorabat teared up bracing herself for some harsh words.

“But it was your experience fighting the Sky Pirates and using the faults in this, uh, POORLY designed weapon that saved us all. In my book, that makes you a hero already.”

Adorabat blinked back the tears, was he really that proud of her? He even called her a hero! The happiness over took the sadness she was feeling in such a strong burst she couldn’t help but squeal and flap her wings.

“So I can keep it??”

“Yeah, you can totally keep it.”

The sound of metal being crushed stopped the sentimental moment and drew their attention to the hero who was violently stepping on the mega-mech. He’s not having a repeat of this day. EVER. Not only that but if the Sky Pirates get word of it still existing they’ll annoyingly swipe it and they’ll have to do all of that again. That’s totally another reason, not because he’s had a long day and just wants what started this problem gone.

“AWE, awe, AWe it just keeps slipping under my foot! AWE awe no awe geez awwwwe.”

He stopped once it was obviously destroyed beyond the point of fixing, finally this horrible day can end and the horrible mega-mech never needs to be mentioned. EVER. Adorabat frowned and sighed. She thought it was ‘lesson learned here’s your mega-mech back’ but whatever. It was getting late and after a day like this she could use some relaxing. Mao Mao and Badgerclops were left behind once Adorabat mentioned she was going to fly home herself. 

“Thanks... for helping us today. This means nothing to me though so don’t get any ideas, Badgerclops.”

“Whatever dude, don’t think it’ll happen again because this is the last time I’m getting involved and saving your butt.”

It would’ve been easier to avoid any of this conversation if he had his aero-bike here but he left it. In the town. 

“Um, I need a ride?”

The two climbed onto Mao Mao’s aerocycle and took off after their helmets were on. It shouldn’t be a long ride but it’s going to suck.

“Hey, I noticed the Lucky Ducky sticker-”

“Don’t say anything.”

“It’s cute, dude, c’mon.”

“I said DON’T say anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try not to use actually episodes too much unless there's a lesson to be learned, sorry for the 'cheat' again, next chapter should be straight from my own brain


	4. A Real Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two day long nightmare, good thing it's the first AND last time it'll ever happen! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little deep and dark so tw ig?? It goes into depression and tip toes a little into trama n rough times etc etc

The day had been a calm one, surprisingly. The occasional issue and Pinky happened but it wasn’t anything Mao Mao couldn’t handle. If fact, patrol had been boring and not as exciting as he’d hoped. The past few days have been filled with so much excitement and action it feels weird to have some down time which is why Mao Mao is still on patrol during what should be his lunch break. Something HAS to happen, it’s not like this valley to be quiet. A crime, a monster, the pirates, something?? He’ll give this place ten more minutes to do something before he goes for lunch. Maybe twenty. Maybe another hour? The cat sheriff kicked a rock, growling to himself. Sitting on the edge of the water fountain he huffed and eventually turned to stare at the water. Seeing himself he paid close attention to his ear and tired eyes. So what? This is what heroes look like! Plenty of heroes have battle scars and don’t sleep the recommended hours of sleep at night. 

“WHERE’S THE SHERIFF??”

That sounded like Muffins, Mao Mao snapped out of his stupid thoughts and ran to her stand. A lot of her products were missing. “Thief!”

“Who was it? Where’d they go?”

“The badger! He went that way!”

Muffins pointed to her right, he’s nowhere in sight. Fast.

“Worry not, citizen. I’ll make him pay.”

Mao Mao drew Geraldine and ran after the thief badger, he used the smell of the baked goods as a guide until he had that villain in his line of sight. The chase went on and on, sheriff trying to call to Badgerclops but he’d ignore it and keep running, this meant a greater punishment than paying Muffins back for the stolen goods. He’ll have to give him a warning and a write up, if this stupid chase continues maybe even jail him. The tenseness in his stomach suggested he’s way past lunch time at this point, he’ll need to speed this up a bit. Throwing his katana he hit right between his robot arm and where it connected to his shoulder causing it to fall off, half the stolen goods fell to the ground.

“Dude! Not cool!”

Badgerclops stopped, he wasn’t just going to LEAVE it there but he has no way of picking it up if he wants to keep the rest of the baked goods he stole. Before he could make up his mind on dropping the food and running he was tackled, so much for saving the rest. Mao Mao pinned the badger to the ground, blade held to his face and a very irritated glare greeted him. Since they’ve gotten here this is maybe the third time he’s been able to pin Badgerclops and he knew what would come after. Jail. It wasn’t even fun either, Mao would leave the room and go somewhere else until way later on and not even pay attention to his teasing and joking. What’s the point if he can’t even irritate the guy? Sure, he could just break out but he’ll just catch him again and honestly who knows what he’d do. Maybe the kings dungeon? That’s not something he wants, then he won’t even get food or see light for who knows how long!

“You’re going to pay Muffins for what you stole and you’re coming with me.”

Mao Mao’s stomach growled loudly, it made him seem a lot less intimidating.

“Awe, someone skipped lunch?”

“Shut UP!”

“How about instead of paying the mouse I take you out for lunch, sheriff?”

Mao Mao’s nose scrunched up at the thought, he wouldn’t be caught dead with this punk.

“Don’t make that face! I’m hot and a date with me would actually be lucky for you.”

“What’s THAT supposed to mean?”

Badgerclops pushed Mao Mao off him, grabbed his severed robo arm and started running. He didn’t answer the question. After recovering his katana the sheriff chased after him, lunging when he got the chance and tackled him again except Badgerclops put up a fight and ended up pinning HIM down. Struggling to free himself was interrupted by another stomach growl.

“C’mon, go on a date with me.”

“QUIT IT AND LET ME GO! Why are you even suggesting that?? You’re not FUNNY, THIS ISN’T FUNNY!”

Badgerclops sat back but held Mao Mao down just by placing his leg on him, how disrespectful.

“Because you keep getting mad and it’s hilarious?”

Scratching at the badgers leg he finally lifted it up and the sheriff could escape. Grabbing Geraldine and preparing for another tussle with that horrible, HORRIBLE, villain. Instead of a physical fight Badgerclops blasted past Mao Mao’s head in order to distract him so he could get away, and it worked! It was rare when he got to escape without other means of distraction like flirting. It was always hollow and never meant anything of course, it’s not like he wanted to flirt with Mao Mao. He’s actually super ugly and hates being near him, don’t even get him started about being pinned. Such a horrible experience it makes him want to vomit, actually! 

Badgerclops decided to hide in the forest outside of the town, high in the tallest trees so he wasn’t seen. The sheriff passed by a few times and by the third it looked like he’d given up, throwing his katana into the grass and shouting causing birds to be disturbed and fly away. A few hit Badgerclops but whatever, they’re just stupid birds who’re probably going to get eaten by something bigger than them one day anyway. The sight below was kind of a sad one, after his angered shout Mao Mao plopped down onto the ground and sighed. His one moment of excitement and it’s gone, but on the bright side he won’t have to deal with his annoying teasing and jokes while trying to make Adorabat dinner tonight. ‘Wow, whatever you made smells so bad even I wouldn’t eat it’ that stupid liar, he’s caught him digging around in his fridge before which caused another arrest. And then more annoying comments.

A painful stomach churn cut his thoughts, he really should eat. He couldn’t help but wonder what would’ve happened if he agreed… IRONICALLY to that ‘date’. Probably wouldn’t have even gone through with it, that sly badger. Sly in a bad way, meaning he’s sneaky. Not slick. Suddenly a net was shot over him and he actually couldn’t get out. Geraldine is too far for him to reach and he couldn’t claw his way out with his claws, he’s not taking his gloves off. Chewing through the rope wasn’t an option either, it smelt weird.

“Tsk Tsk Tsk, sheriff. You let your guard down and now  _ you’re  _ the one who’s been caught.”

That stupid BADGER.

“You could’ve escaped?? Why did you net me?”

“I could’ve but then I wouldn’t get to keep making fun of you, would I?”

“Let me go before I-”

“Before you, what? Yell at me? Cry?”

Mao Mao growled and glared at that disgusting villain. What’s his plan? Is he really just going to keep him here to make fun of him? For how long? It doesn’t really matter, it’s going to be stupid either way. Badgerclops held him up in the net, so uncomfortably close to his face. Wow he can barely contain his rage about being so close to him, wow.

“So?”

“So, what? Let me OUT.”

“That date?”

Mao Mao was basically baffled at this point. He’s gotta be kidding. This is probably the dumbest prank of his yet.

“What is with you and this stupid ‘date’ thing? You’re a disgusting villain and I’m a glorious, legendary hero. I’m way out of your league anyway.”

The cat sheriff chuckled to himself, if he can’t force his way out he’ll just be as annoying as Badgerclops is until he cuts him loose.

“Uh, yeah right. You wish you were as good as ME, guy.”

“You’re not good with comebacks.”

“Look, man, I’m the BEST at comebacks.”

Mao Mao gave him the ‘are you sure?’ raised brow because honestly this was just plain sad. 

“You know, you’re not a very good villain either. You could be attacking the village or something but you just steal stuff and annoy me in the process of arrest. You could just get rid of me and take over but here we are. In a forest. You’re bothering me about some stupid ‘date’ hoax you wouldn’t even go through with.”

Badgerclops felt actual anger, not often he actually got angry with the guy. He glared at Mao Mao, taking in his words and kind of believing them for real? And he was kind of right but he’d obviously never tell him that, his ego would absolutely explode. He thinks he’s so cool and heroic. Oh, he’s got a good comeback.

“Right,  _ I’m  _ the one who’s bad at what they do. You’re the supposed legendary hero and you’re caught in a net and haven’t even TRIED getting out. If you were as legendary and heroic as you say you are you would’ve taken ME out and all you’d have to deal with are those pirates and monsters. Actually if you really were so legendary you’d only have monsters to deal with.”

Mao Mao felt his irritation quickly transform into a burning white rage, unable to control it he began yelling.

“YOU DON’T KNOW  _ ANYTHING  _ ABOUT BEING A HERO!!! YOU COULDN’T EVEN STICK AROUND LONG ENOUGH TO GET GOOD AT IT ALL THOSE YEARS AGO! I DON’T EVEN WANNA HEAR IT!!!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU ALWAYS TOLD ME I DID GREAT??”

“I was lying TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER ABOUT YOURSELF BECAUSE  **OBVIOUSLY** YOU HAVE A FRAGILE CONFIDENCE!!”

“That’s IT! I don’t even know WHY I’m still here! I’m GLAD I left.”

Badgerclops dropped Mao Mao out of the net and threw it to the ground in a huff, glaring at the sheriff as he took off.

“I’M GLAD YOU LEFT TOO, YOU BIG,  _ STUPID  _ **_OAF!!!_ ** ”

Trying to catch his breath he watched the badger leave who promptly threw up a very rude hand gesture. Normally Mao Mao’s nice to nature and is pretty careful with it but he couldn’t control himself, picked up Geraldine and began to hack and stab at a very thick tree. He was actually lying to Badgerclops about lying, he just wanted to make him angry. When they had first joined up he was able to do things as Mao told him, everything ‘good’ he did was done well and executed like a true hero. It actually started giving him hope for the future. Before they met he had been alone… after being abandoned by some horrible barbarian of a partner.  _ Being alone was probably the worst year or two of his life, he was constantly tired and wasn’t very good at taking care of himself. Still isn’t but that’s not the point. Every day that passed just got harder and harder. Never being recognized for his heroic deeds and legendary battles, it didn’t help he was dealing with a lot of personal stuff then too. Taking care of his spine after having his tail taken from him was painful and difficult but he still fought! He still protected folks and did what he could. _

The sheriff stopped hacking at the tree and stared at it, he was too deep to stop now. In thought.  _ His mental health declined too, he got to a point he couldn’t move as easy and was in horrible shape, it took him about an hour or more to get up after waking up but he kept fighting for recognition. So much pain and suffering he went through and never got the recognition he deserved. That time where he couldn’t speak at all but still fought for helpless folks against a huge beast? Just a thanks. What about when he hadn’t slept the night before but caught a burglar after chasing him out of town and into a cave full of horrible monsters? He got a metal but it was stolen the week after.  _

It’s getting uncomfortably deep but he’s too upset to stop himself, he sat on the ground and gazed into nowhere in particular but in the direction of his katana that was sitting in his hands.  _ Those months where he genuinely thought about giving up and going back home were some of the most difficult to get past. The thought of returning home kept sounding better and better, even if that meant his father would be disappointed. It’s better than suffering out there alone and basically dying a little more everyday without anything to show for it. Sure his family put him through some tough times but he’d rather go through all that again than have Bao Bao leave him and go through all  _ **_that_ ** _ again.  _

Mao Mao focused on himself in the blade, he was crying and looked totally pathetic but he’s still got some depressing thoughts to go through before he’s done.  _ When he met Badgerclops something sparked, he felt hope and comfort. The week after they’d met he’d been doing so well as a new hero and the two got along greatly. He even helped Mao Mao take care of himself better, how stupid is that. Finally having someone to spend nights with again, saving people, and paving a legendary path with basically saved his career. He wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Badgerclops. But it all changed when he left. It was probably one of the worst days since he’d met the guy. The stupid note he left… _

_ ‘Hey, sorry you have to wake up alone but I left. The hero thing wasn’t working out for me, it’s too hard to just switch from being a villain to a good guy and I wasn’t even doing that good. Thanks for the support but this isn’t what I’m good at. Maybe we’ll see each other again…’  _ Yadda yadda stupid heartfelt stuff. Replaying that whole letter would just spiral him deeper. Instead he’ll just remember the horrible emotional pain and anger he felt for years after he was abandoned again. It helped him fight better and he became even colder than before. Never taking metals or gifts, and you know heroes aren’t in it for that stuff anyway. Some folks tried joining him or were interested but he instantly turned them down. The only reason he let Adorabat- WAIT, ADORABAT.

Mao Mao shook his head and wiped his tears, she’s probably on her way home and he’s not even close. She’ll come home to an empty building when normally he’s there. The sheriff struggled to stand and used Geraldine as help, once up he sheathed his weapon, he’ll have to run back to the village and get his aerocycle. From there it shouldn’t be  _ too  _ difficult to get home quickly. Standing was already hard enough but he can do it. He’s a STRONG HERO. After a few deep breaths he began running, passed through the town and waved to Muffins as a ‘whoops sorry, he got away’. Finally back to his bike it was kind of surprising it wasn’t tampered with in any way. He fired it up and started back to H.Q., hopefully he’s not too late. His schedule is already way off track but that doesn’t mean Adorabats has to be. Arriving, he parked out front and ran inside to find Adorabat. And Badgerclops but he was crying like a drama queen and babbling about something he couldn’t really understand. Adorabat looked up from Badgerclops who was laying on the floor between the TV and coffee table.

“Mao Mao!”

Mao Mao tried speaking but it looks like that wasn’t going to work, turns out the stupid fight he and Badgerlcops had did an emotional number on him and his mind was too overwhelmed and tired to speak. That’s fine, something like this has happened once before and Adorabat understood just fine. He did initiate a hug with his little deputy to say sorry for being late and leaving her with…  _ him _ . Badgerclops had dramatically rolled over and hid his head in his arms like a kid not giving their parent attention after they didn’t give ‘em candy. 

“He came over and started crying about you.”

Mao Mao rolled his eyes and nudged the villains leg. A ‘hrumph’ is what he got in reply, that’s childish. The sheriff and his deputy shared a look before Adorabat flew to Badgerclops and started comforting him, saying whatever it was he was crying about was over now and he could talk to Mao Mao or ‘whatever’ because he’s here. With the added condition of ‘while he makes dinner because it’s almost dinner time.’ Badgerclops promptly sat up and slowly looked over to the hero like he was a dog who just got caught chewing up the couch. He then told Adorabat he’s going to privately talk with Mao Mao and she shouldn’t listen through the door or anything because it’s super private and eavesdropping is for villains. Motioning Mao out the front door they stood out on the porch in silence until Badgerclops seemingly mustered up the will to talk.

“Look, I know I’m a villain and I’m supposed to be bad but I didn’t want to, like, hurt you? Emotionally?”

Mao Mao looked off to the side, what’s that even supposed to mean?

“I’m super villain-y and hate your hero guts and whatever but I don’t want to mess you up even more than you’re already messed up. I said stuff earlier that was mostly based on some of the insecurities you told me when we met and you trusted me with that. I’m evil but the worst I want to do is rob and mug people, not damage them emotionally. Robbing and mugging is cool, throwing your trauma back in your face isn’t.”

The horrible burning pit of whatever this bad feeling is in Mao Mao’s heart started to lift, he at least realized he messed up. If only he could apologize and tell him he messed up too, though he is bad with words either way. The best he’s got right now is a pat on the guys arm. Badgerclops looked to the ground like he was deciding between something and before Mao Mao knew it he was wrapped in the others huge arms, squished tightly in a hug. He started getting mad because this was stupid and also he doesn’t want to hug him but it started feeling nice. It’s comforting, he hasn’t been wrapped in a hug like this since they met. NO no no he can’t go thinking like that, he’ll start crying again. Something not emotional about it is how nice the tight hug felt, not emotionally of course, just in general. The pressure is something he hasn’t felt in a while and it kind of just melted the rest of the gross pit of vague emotion in his heart, it was relaxing. It had to end before anyone saw it though so he pushed back and just patted Badgerclops arm again. Don’t tell anyone but, he would’ve liked the hug to last for hours.

Badgerclops looked like he wanted to say something but didn’t, he opened his mouth and decided against it. That’s even weirder than before but okay. He left suddenly, blasting off with his robot arm and leaving Mao Mao on the porch. What was any of that? Since they’ve seen each other again it’s never gotten so.. Emotional. They’d have their stupid fights but that’s what heroes and villains do, they fight. Adorabat interrupted any and all thoughts Mao Mao was having by opening the door and asking if he was done yet and if he could make dinner soon since she was ‘starving.’ Going in and following the nightly routine was what he really needed after a day of, again, whatever any of that was. Since he apologized hopefully this wasn’t going to be a routine of itself, he can’t have all that emotion at once again, it was horrible.

The next day began bright and early, each house member following their morning routine to a T and setting out for their weekly activities. Mao Mao was going to patrol the town until around noon, get lunch and keep patrolling for maybe another hour until he headed home to do house chores, anything else he needed to get done/do, then make dinner. Today was going to be a bit more difficult because of yesterday's horrible events but he can handle it. Only a true hero can take care of a town without being able to talk at all. Pinky was up to his normal shenanigans and there was a surprise monster at the gate that was easy to defeat because, come on, Mao Mao’s a legend. 

Close to noon there was a yell from another bakery for Mao Mao, it’s probably you-know-who. He went to check it out and this time Badgerclops was just standing there, pretending to be all big and bad and terrible, what is he doing? Once the villain noticed Mao Mao he switched to being ‘caught red handed and defeated’. Mao Mao couldn’t tell if his acting was supposed to be this bad or not.

“Oh no! The sheriff’s here! Guess he’s going to make me pay for this stuff I stole. Darn, you got me, sheriff Mao Mao.”

He handed the owner the correct change for the two cupcakes he was holding, okay did Mao Mao lose his mind? Badgerclops walked to Mao Mao like nothing happened and handed him one of the baked goods. Being as confused as he is the cat sheriff stared at it and the villain as he began walking and motioning Mao to follow. If he’s going to figure out what’s going he’s, sadly, gotta follow him.

“It’s not lunch but it’ll do.”

This has got to be a dream… or a nightmare maybe? The monster must’ve actually been super hard to fight and knocked Mao Mao out or he fell asleep or something because this can’t be happening. He’s a villain, why is he doing this? Is he… isn’t this some kind of flirting?? No no, it can’t be. It’s just another one of his stupid jokes, or he’s just trying to get into his head. The sheriff narrowed his eyes at the badger and began inspecting the food for any tampering.

“I didn’t do anything to it, dude.”

Yeah, like he’s going to believe that. The sheriff slowly took a cautious bite, looking at Badgerclops for any reaction that might indicate it’s a prank. Nothing, nothing happened. No ‘hehe haha look at that idiot’ expression and no tampering with the cupcake. The cupcake was… good, it was really good. Mao Mao sighed and stopped, he couldn't figure this out and it was actually getting frustrating. Badgerclops stopped and raised a brow at the hero who then raised the cupcake and a brow back.

“You’re wondering about the cupcake thing, huh.”

Well yeah duh, he’s going insane over it.

“It’s because you’re so sweet,  _ cupcake _ !”

Mao Mao basically choked on the bite he’d taken, coughing until he got it out of his windpipe. Badgerclops started laughing, there’s the horrible joke he’s been waiting for. For a second Mao Mao thought they both lost their minds.

“I’m kidding. I thought this was the least I could do or whatever for giving you a hard time yesterday. Like, don’t get me wrong it’s funny to mess with you but, you know.”

Mao Mao waved his hands, he really didn’t need something like this. He already accepted the apology surprisingly, yeah he thought about the bad stuff last night when he went to sleep but he knows he didn’t mean to. Badgerclops walked back to him and patted his back, kind of roughly but whatever.

“We don’t mention this ever again though because I’m supposed to be a villain and if word gets around then no one’s going to take me seriously when I’m trying to mug them.”

The hero sighed and nodded, he’ll talk this out a bit more clearly when he can talk again. He just hopes the guy knows this won’t ever happen again because it’s weird and super uncomfortable for him in so many ways, but also kind of nice which is exactly why it’s uncomfortable. Hopefully tomorrow they can go back to beating each other up and mocking one another, but obviously not too harshly. Badgerclops is obviously a good guy. He's just putting his energy into something wrong. He said that hero stuff wasn’t for him but Mao Mao can tell he’d be amazing at it. All of this is giving him a new weird emotion he’s mostly going to ignore and not even try to figure out because it’s different, it’s weird, and he’s uncomfortable with it.

“Don’t be so quiet, sheriff.”

Badgerclops nudged Mao Mao with an elbow and laughed when he got the glare he earned. Everything feels like a dream again, a weird dream Mao Mao feels like he’s going to wake up from at any minute. Why is anything the way it is anymore? If he could talk he’d let this dumb jerk know what kind of existential crisis he was giving him. Maybe he should just let it be, it’s really weird but worrying about it is just going to make it weirder. He’ll enjoy this afternoon and never speak of it again. They’ll both forget about it and go back to being normal and not weirdly, what is this, flirty?? Is he actually flirting or is this just some stupid friendly thing that’s happening? No, he’s not supposed to worry about it, whatever it is is what it is and he’ll take it in as it comes. Though… when they flirt it’s always to surprise attack one another so if this IS flirting he might want to be careful. It’s so different from- QUIT don’t think about it, it’s whatever, it’ll never happen again or become a thing.

Adorabat was finally let out of class and went for a little joy fly, gliding on the wind. They had a test today and she passed it just barely so that’s something to celebrate! They’re totally having pizza for dinner tonight, everytime Adorabat succeeds they have pizza or dessert! Or both if it’s extra good! Tonights gonna be awesome with no homework, pizza or dessert, and getting to hang out with her favorite hero. The little bat opened her eyes and did loops, hanging low to the ground and looking around at the town she lives in and helps protect. A sight that made her do a double take causes her to lose her glide and fall a bit, catching herself she decides to get a closer look. It’s Mao Mao and Badgerclops and it looks like they’re sitting together in an alley? What are they doing? Hearing laughing as she gets closer to the ground gives her an idea… are they hanging out?

“Okay, okay. How about this one…”

Badgerclops is telling jokes to Mao Mao who isn’t even tied up or being forced to be there. This is crazy, maybe Badgerclops is actually super magical and put some weird spell on him. She has to save him! Adorabat looked for a weapon and picked up some stick that was laying on the ground next to her, coming out from behind a trash can she did her war cry that she was still being workshoped and began hitting Badgerclops with the stick. He didn’t really react in any way so that plan’s a fail. She has a smoke bomb on her but she wasn’t allowed to take them to skewl so she might get in trouble... but she HAS to save Mao Mao! Throwing the smoke bomb before the badger can ask her what she’s doing blinds him, she grabs her hero and tries to pull him out of the situation. Mao Mao waves the smoke from his face and pats Adorabat’s head, giving her a smile when she looks at him to tell her it’s fine.

“What’s going on? Did he put a spell on you? Are you here against your will? BLINK TWICE IF YOU’RE IN DANGER AND I’LL THROW ANOTHER-”

Before Adorabat threw another smoke bomb in Badgerclops face Mao Mao grabbed it and shook his head. 

“Oh no. He put a  **LOVE** SPELL ON YOU, DIDN’T HE??”

Mao Mao raised a brow and shook his head furiously, like, come on. A hero in love with a villain, that’s just plain silly. Even if it was a spell, he’d never fall for someone like  _ that _ .

“Dude, we’re just hanging out.”

“But... WHY? Mao Mao hates your guts!”

“Super mean, but it’s nothing really. We’re just… hanging out. You can join if you want.”

Adorabat shakes her head violently, this isn’t right, this isn’t normal, this isn’t the Mao Mao she knows!

“I don’t understand what’s going on. Mao Mao, are you a villain now?”

The sheriff shook his head again, took out a notepad and began writing.

‘I’m not sure what’s going on either but I’ve decided to accept it, it’s uncomfortable but nice. Which is why it’s uncomfortable.’

Adorabat looked at the note, reading until she got to a word she couldn’t read and they eventually decided Badgerclops should read it too her which is embarrassing for Mao Mao because he didn’t want Badgerclops to know he was enjoying himself. 

“Badgerclops, why are y’all here? What are you doing?”

“It’s kind of complicated, little dude.”

Adorabat looked to Mao Mao and just got a shrug in response, it is pretty complicated.

“Are y’all friends now? OH! Is Badgerclops a good guy now??”   
  


“Whoaaa, ahah, nooo. I’m still a super cool villain and I’m still going to steal stuff.”

“Oh wait! Is this a  **date** ? The kids at school talk about how their parents go on-”

Mao Mao waved his hands frantically and Badgerclops did a few more ‘whoa’s, dismissing her thoughts.

“This isn’t a date. I already asked him for one but he said no.”

Badgerclops pouted directly at Mao Mao who just narrowed his eyes at him. Adorabat massaged her temples really trying to figure out what was going on. They’re hanging out but they’re not friends. They’re not on a date but… She thinks there’s a pattern and goes to Badgerclops to hopefully confirm it, whispering kind of loudly though.

“So if y’all aren’t friends but are hanging out and this isn’t a date then does that mean there’s, um, some feelings or something?”

Mao Mao could hear everything and stared blankly at the two across from him, this day is a lot longer than he’d hoped. ‘Some feelings or something’ whatever has gotten into this kids head he’ll have to sort it out some other time because just the thought… It makes him LAUGH, a hero. And a villain. He doesn’t think so. Unless Badgerclops- 

**_BOOM!_ **

**_BOOM!_ **

****  
Before an answer was given, if there was any at all, a huge monster began stomping it’s way through the town. This was more like, Mao Mao was hoping for something like  _ this  _ to happen! The monster was a decent size and might take a good ten minutes to fight. THIS is what he was made for, not whatever the hell’s been going on the past couple days. He is glad this won’t ever happen again because this, especially  _ this  _ part, was horrible, confusing, and totally not right.   



	5. Sometimes You're Wrong, Get Over It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao struggles with the idea of being wrong and being a hero, and also struggles with getting this information from someone who he'd least expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 'copy' chapter, it's different enough I think, next chapter will be ALL original ;)

A successful fight with the Sky Pirates proves yet again Mao Mao is more powerful than any foe, especially with the help of his lovely aerocycle. Since he got it it's been smooth sailing, he's learned his way around the vehicle rather quickly and can work with it surprisingly well. The sheriff's department is not a force to be reckoned with! Anyway, the pirates got blasted off into the distance as usual and called out their uncared for 'We're okay!' Literally no one asked. Adorabat Flew to her mentor in a rush, making sure he’s okay.

“Are you okay??”

“Of course!”

“It looked like the Sky Pirates almost got you…”

“Well, they didn’t. I might have been a bit caught off guard but I would’ve been fine either way.” Mao Mao posed confidently, puffing his chest out. 

“Are you sure, Mao Mao?”

“A hero is never wrong!”

Right, how could she have doubted him. The two hopped on the aero-bike and headed home, discussing dinner and other things of that nature. Landing in the front yard Mao Mao began trotting up the stairs while Adorabat followed right behind him. She was worried the pirates would try to take the aerocycle while they were asleep so she brought up locking the bike up. Mao Mao continued his way up the stairs disregarding it. He feels like he knows those fools wouldn’t try to steal his bike after the beating they just got! No arguments left Adorabat followed him inside after he did another heroic pose, the night then seemed to fly by. Before the two of them knew it the sun was out and shining bright, time for their morning routine then it was off to town for patrol and grocery shopping. That last part looks like it won’t be happening anytime soon. Mao Mao tried hopping onto his aero-bike but found himself face first in the grass.

“Who put all this ground here? Wait a minute. The aerocycle… It’s been stolen!”

Adorabat was able to connect the dots. “It might’ve been the Sky Pirates!”

“Nonsense! I told you the Sky Pirates could _never_ steal my bike, and a hero is never wrong.”

Mao Mao searched the ground for any evidence that the perpetrators may have left and found a crazy straw and a couple of cookies. These two things are the only items he needs to figure out who did it. Adorabat brought up again how she thinks it was the pirates and how they’re the most likely suspects but of course Mao Mao denies her accusations. He’s a hero and heroes are never wrong, it’s obviously someone else! If he’s wrong then he can’t be a hero because, you know, they’re never wrong. Ever. The small blue bat had other ideas but she’s not the hero in charge so there’s nothing she can do for now except help and support the sheriff with this case. Now in the town Mao Mao had tape put around the crowd of Sweetie Pies who came for the public announcement. Starting his speech he identified what was wrong, the sheriff’s department was robbed. 

“I am certain information leading to the the culprits is among one of _youuuu_.”

Before his speech continued the badger launched himself from a building and landed in the taped off square of Sweetie Pies, they mostly didn’t mind but also did because he steals from them. So he’s obviously not the favorite around here. Mao Mao turned back from his visual aids and narrowed his eyes at the new member of the taped in suspect group. Interesting timing.

“What are you doing here?”

“Just coming to watch the show.” Badgerclops chuckled and settled into the crowd.

Another squint shot Badgerclops way and Mao Mao decided to continue on.

“You may be wondering _how_ I know this.” Mao Mao began, gazing at the image of his precious aerocycle. “Well, it’s quite simple.”

Adorbat set up the first piece of evidence.

“EXHIBIT ‘A’!”

The sheriff pointed to a silly straw taped onto what looked like poster board labeled ‘A’, multiple drawn arrows directed towards the straw to indicate what the evidence clearly is. Adorabat followed her mentor and pointed at the evidence as well, gotta learn how to point like a hero. As she gave the crowd her best intimidating expression, it wasn’t scary at all, Mao Mao continued explaining.

“A crazy straw found at the scene of the crime...”

Now that the horrible villain Badger was here he had another added suspect. Has he ever used crazy straws, is the question. He could’ve sworn he saw one once when he had to come pick up Adorabat from being ‘kidnapped’. Also he’s been there a few times since and definitely has seen a few straws. One out of the few was indeed crazy. 

“... which can only lead TO _YOU_ ! **_Marion_ **.”

Mao Mao pointed to the buff horse woman who obviously didn’t understand what was going on. Neither did any of the other Sweetie Pies because they started cheering for Marion rather than gasping dramatically like they SHOULD’VE. 

“I WON!”

“You LOSE! Everyone knows you drink a melted ice cream beverage WITH a crazy straw.”

He had a good point! She was always seen around drinking her melted ice cream beverage with a crazy straw. The evidence proved Marion was indeed a link to the thief or the thief herself. Except she interjected.

“Actually, yeah, I’m off the crazy straws. Besides, I spent last night at the gym practicing my HAMMERIN’!”

Yeah right, this is just a show so she can get out of it, Mao Mao’s a lot smarter than that. Unless it wasn’t her and was indeed Badgerclops. He looked back giving the crowd a glare, especially towards the huge badger villain who stood out like a sore thumb. The stupid smile on his face while he watched Mao Mao literally grasp at straws to find the right suspect, he’ll wipe it off his dirty villain face in no time. 

“Unwilling to cooperate, eh? Then perhaps the answer lies with… EXHIBIT ‘B’!”

“Some cookies!” Adorabat was allowed to yell out this one, gotta learn to yell like a hero.

Adorabat placed the second poster board up, it had the bag of cookies he found at the crime scene taped up with a couple more arrows pointing at it. This was going to be tricky. The original suspects were very clearly devious enough to steal his bike and it’s probably them but the cookies. They’re the kind Badgerclops steals often so he’s obviously the main suspect! Two pieces of evidence shown that relate to one person. If the main suspects of this specific piece of evidence aren’t who he really thinks they are then it must be the horrible badger.

“Which can ‘only’ lead to YOU, Penny and Benny!” Now for the reaction, Mao Mao listens to their alibi.

“Is it because we spent all night fixing the teeter totter?”

Benny’s alibi seemed solid, a very large bird sat on one end of the contraption sending two smaller birds soaring into the air. Or maybe the thing wasn’t even broken at all and they pretended it was just for this heist! 

“Is that your quaint way of establishing an alibi? HAH! You must think I’m blind!” Mao Mao lectures the very ironic line as Badgerclops begins stealing the evidence cookies. “But I assure you I see _everything_.”

“Honestly, dude, this is kind of sad to watch. Like, genuinely. It couldn’t have been these guys, they’re all so small and squishy. Except for the king but literally why would he steal the bike.”

Very interesting for him to start talking. Protecting the Sweetie Pies like he… he must’ve put them up to this! Of course! How did he not see it before? Badgerclops obviously made the townsfolk do this crime because he thinks it’s ‘funny’. They’ll see who’s laughing when they’re all in jail. 

“... Let’s just move on. EXHIBIT ‘C’!”

“Um…” Adorabat looked up at the evidence placed onto the easel. “We don’t have an exhibit ‘c’!” She shrugged.

**_PYOOOOOO_ **

“What was that noise??” Mao Mao searched the crowd once more.

**_BWUUUUO_ **

_Pinky_.

**_PYOOOOO_ **

“It’s a clue! Give me that-”

“Too late, it’s mine now.” Badgerclops began playing with the noise maker, irritating the sheriff further.

“Pinky! What are you hiding in that bag?”

Pointing to a new suspect, Mao Mao sent him a glare to let him know he means business.

“It’s Windsday which means I steal stale bagels out of the dumpsters” The pink goblin rhino opened the bag to reveal what look just like bagels, but can Mao Mao trust him?

Badgerclops reached for one and took it, if he’s going to do what Mao Mao thinks he’s going to do…

  
  


“They’re hard as a rock, dude.”

Mao Mao stared at the villain in confusion, he really did that. The guy looks like he’d take better care of himself and not eat out of a dumpster but… He’ll force him to brush his teeth later. Bad dental hygiene is a big ‘no’. If they’re going to be fighting later or something and he smells like garbage he will jail him with no mercy. 

“Stop eating the clues you… **_trash badger._ **”

“Dude come ON. None of these are clues, the Sweetie Pies couldn’t have done it or else you really would know. Trust me. You’re wasting your stupid hero time or whatever.”

“What do you even care?? What are you here for, you villain? Do you think this is funny, huh? HUH??”

Badgerclops nodded while stuffing another stale bagel down his throat, he thinks this whole thing is hilarious but he’s not even following the clues right… which actually makes it even funnier.

“Um… I don’t want to agree with Badgerclops but I’ve known these people my whole life, and I’m not even sure they could steal anything!” Adorabat could see the very obvious situation here but agreeing with a villain didn’t feel right…

“Yeah! Exactly.”

This shed a whole new perspective onto the crime, but not really because Mao Mao already saw it. Though there was something he didn’t expect… Adorabat was covering for the Sweetie Pies! He hates to do it but he’s officially made Adorabat a suspect, welp, that’s what happens when you don’t agree with the legendary hero who’s never wrong. He begins listing to the two added suspects why he believes, and knows, they’re a part of this. The little deputy felt her heart breaking, how could she get suspected! Badgerclops on the other hand looked around, searching for the validity of the accusation.

“So, you’re saying I’m asso.. Associmated?”

“Associated.” Mao Mao corrected him.

“Associated with the crime because you saw two crazy straws in my house and I like cookies? Dude…”

“And you’re accusing ME!” Adorabat fluttered her wings, gotta hold back those tears like a hero.

“Yeah, you’re all guilty. How much clearer do I have to be?”

“You’re saying that we stole the aerocycle? All of us? You’re crazy, dude.” Badgerclops questioned, already knowing he’s about to get a whole speech about how he’s not wrong and this is the only thing that makes sense because it ‘couldn’t have been the Sky Pirates’.

“WE stole the aerocycle, ALL of us!” Orangusnake changed the scene, cookies in hand and a crazy straw sticking out of a glass of milk.

The rest of the crew was trying to get the gem cell out of the bike Orangusnake was sitting on, while Ratarang watched. He’s managing obviously. The leader stuck the cookies into his mouth with glee, absolutely proud of himself and his team for being successful. This was only the first step to their full goal of stealing the Ruby Pure Heart but a good one! A HUGE one! It’s rare that they ever got this far.

“You’re crazy, duuude!” The leader of the Sky Pirates congratulated himself, looking into his reflection on the glass of milk.

The other two crew members, Ramaraffe and Boss Hostrich were successful in removing the gem cell from that mean old sheriff’s bike. Orangusnake grabbed the cell from the two buffoons who were holding it like it was the most beautiful thing they’ve ever seen, and it kind of was. This was their shiney gateway into being legendary villains and taking the Ruby Pure Heart for their own.

“Once we place this gem into the power… thing, WE CAN FINALLY TAKE OFF THE GROUND!” The Sky Pirates mighty leader yelled to no one in particular, he just sounds cool when he yells in success like this.

Balancing high on Ramaraffe’s neck, Boss Hostrich placed the gem into the power thing, it sparked with pink energy connecting to four sides of the… power thing. The shock electrocuted the two, causing them to fall, but it’s for a good cause! After a rattle the ship finally took off into the air, Sky Pirates celebrating inside. Everything is going precisely as Orangusnake planned. Until the ship flipped over to how it really should be, rather than on it’s nose, causing the room to shift and the pirates to fall. The pain was worth it because now the Ruby Pure Heart belongs to Orangusnake now.

Bright green eyes opened in a completely pitch black room, a click of a light being turned on revealed Mao Mao now in an interrogation room. His little deputy sat in the chair across from him. It’s hard for him to accuse the kid but what else could be going on? The answer is so clear to him. He’s right! He’s always right, heroes are never, EVER, wrong. He put his hands behind his back and turned, all the answers will come to him if he plays this right. Adorabat never seemed like the kind to be involved with something so…. sinister, but nothing is ever as it seems.

“You know something you’re not telling me, DON’T you??” The cat slammed his hands on the table.

“Yes!”

Mao Mao turned away from his little deputy again, this is tricky but he can do it. “The identity of the one who stole… my bike.” he began pacing in front of the table.

“... Yes!”

The sheriff stopped in his tracks, “Really? So you’re HIDING THEM!” 

“Mmmm… Yes!”

How could it be this easy? If Adorabat was anywhere near the level of nefarious he thought she was, now, he figured this would’ve taken longer but she’s answering everything positively. Maybe he doesn’t need to interrogate everyone else to get his thief.

“Where are they?”

“Mmmmmmm… Line?”

“What?”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to say here.” Adorabat bashfully looked away, this wasn’t in her simple script, only ‘yes’ or ‘no’ questions were! All the answers were originally yes but now it’s complicated.

“Adorabat, you’re not just- you’re not supposed to say _yes_ to everything I ask.”

“OHHHH, Okay!”

Mao Mao pinched his brows, he spoke too soon about this being easy. He removed himself from the table and turned around, regaining his serious composure.

“Who stole my bike?”

“Yes!”

Pinching his brows again Mao Mao growled, this kid’s sweet and all but this wasn’t funny. It’s gotta be part of Badgerclops’ plan to continuously annoy him. How dastardly. He’s next for interrogation. 

“Thank you for coming, Badgerclops. Your cooperation will be noted in your file.”

“Uh. I think you got a piece of food stuck in your teeth? Also, you _FORCED_ me here.”

Mao Mao started pacing again, hands behind his back in a very professional manner. “As you know the official company aerocycle _was stolen_.”

The sheriff made sure to lace the end of his sentence with knowing venum, telling the horrible villain he knows it was him who stole it before he even says it.

“By the Sky Pirates.”

“So you’re suddenly putting blame on them?”

“No, I’m just saying they’re the only ones with a motive and are capable of doing it compared to the Sweetie Pies.”

Mao Mao squinted at the villain, stopping his professional pacing to let the dirty look sink in. Does he really think he’s that stupid? Does he think Mao Mao would believe him for a SECOND? He’s wrong, he’s very _very_ wrong. Especially because he’s a villain and you know how it goes, heroes can’t be wrong. 

“The bike was stolen for reasons we do not know.”

“So they can fix their giant ship.”

That was the last straw, the sheriff jumped onto the table and grabbed the villains sash to pull him closer. This was completely insulting! Mao Mao knew he was lying, that degrading tone in his voice was an obvious give away. He won’t be talked to like this by some… loser villain who steals things for joy. 

“ **_IDon’tBelieveAWordYouSayAndAHeroIsNeverWRONG!!_ **”

Silence was had to give this fool the chance to confess like Mao Mao just knew he would. He could hear it now…

_‘Yeah you’re right, I stole your bike. I thought it would be funny to watch you freak out over it.’_

_And then he would jail the villain badger and be the savior of the valley. While also arresting the other villagers for helping Badgerclops, sorry Adorabat looks like you’re going to jail a little early. When he first met her he thought she’d at least have a few more years of freedom. A sad day for the sheriff, indeed._

Instead of a confession he got Badgerclops pulling the food from his teeth and eating it, which is very disgusting and unsanitary. No matter how many times they’ve-

_**BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOM** _

A loud horn disturbed their interrogation. Mao Mao ran out to see what was going on and what he saw made absolutely no sense to him. The Sky Pirates huge ship was in the sky and not only that but it was suction cupping to the Ruby Pure Heart! That doesn’t mean Badgerclops was right though… no way. That was completely unrelated to the situation happening in the valley, obviously.

“My magical rhinoculars beg to differ.”

“ _Gimme those.”_

Mao Mao pulled Pinky’s ‘magical rhinoculars’ from him, glaring at him to show who’s boss around here. Peering through he saw something that made him lose that confidence he had before hand. The pirates were celebrating and… he saw the aerocycle behind them. It can’t be… but it is! Mao Mao’s world shattered and he froze, he was wrong. His heroic instincts failed him, you know what that means. Also those binoculars weren’t even magical, another let down.

“Nothing is magical!” Pinky stole back his rhinoculars and ran off to most likely continue his heathen business.

Badgerclops tapped Mao Mao, who was still frozen. Metaphorically, a shell of concrete burst from around him freeing him from being frozen.

“IWASWRONG!” Mao Mao sighed and stepped away from Badgerclops, “I was wrong… about everything. I’m no hero.”

“So, you’re just going to give up?”

“Don’t you see, my heroic instincts were wrong all day! Any plan I come up with to stop them now will be the same. _Wrong_.”

This was funny while it lasted, it’s getting a little sad. It’s funny but not as funny as it should be. While ‘supporting’ Mao Mao Badgerclops is also ‘supporting’ Mao Mao. He’s protecting his feelings, you know for Adorabat’s sake, and telling him to keep being angry and trying to figure stuff out and whatever. It’s funny to see him annoyed. Also, for Adorabat. That’s about it.

“Okay, you were wrong! So what?”

“Heroes are never wrong!”

“I am so sick of hearing that. You act like this is the first time you ever messed up.”

Mao Mao remembered every time he had messed up, like Badgerclops said it wasn’t the first time. Something about hearing this from a villain didn’t feel right at all, villains are supposed to be dirty liars who never win and who are always wrong. Heroes are supposed to always win and be right, they’re supposed to be the best and know everything there is to know. Maybe he IS lying RIGHT NOW to-

“... But who cares! You still fight.”

“And! You still save the day!” Adorabat hated agreeing with villains but Badgerclops was the exception, for now.

The Sweetie Pies surrounding the three began agreeing and mumbling to themselves and each other vaguely in positive tones of voice. Mao Mao couldn’t believe he was about to agree with a villain and learn from a villain but… Badgerclops was right. Heroes can be wrong and still win the battle. They can mess up but still so what’s right. How could a horrible, nasty villain know this? It’s not realistic but he’ll go with it anyway, it seems like an important lesson he should learn.

“How am I gonna get up there without my aerocycle? And even then, they have a laser defense system!”

Proving Mao Mao’s point, a bird flies close to the pirates ship and gets shot by a laser.

“I,” Badgerclops shoved a stale bagel into his mouth, “have a plan.”

A bit suspicious the villain wants to help the hero but after hearing his plan Mao Mao had no choice but to go through with it. The big bag of stale bagels rested on one side of the teeter totter while Marion stood next to the other side, hammer in hand. Once the signal was given she hit the play equipment as hard as she could without breaking it and sent the bagels flying towards the ship. While the laser defense system was busy taking care of the ‘bait’ Mao Mao and Adorabat were then shot up next, effectively avoiding all the lasers. Inside the ship, Orangusnake noticed how their system was firing rapidly. The next thing he new the sheriff of Pure Heart valley and his trusty deputy were standing at the entrance.

“Gimme back my baby.”

“AH, you’ll never find it! I buried it deep within the furthest bounds of this vessel!”

Adorabat pointed up, “Found it!”

Orangusnake struggled to continue, “You… may have found it, but, you’ll never get it down from-”

**_BWUUUUUO_ **

Badgerclops was now standing in the ship too, no one knows how he got there.

“Hey, so, I’m here to help get the bike back but not because I want to help Mao or anything but because I wanna betray y'all.”

Mao Mao’s fur almost puffed out, “Betray? I KNEW IT-”

“You? Betray lord Orangusnake, leader of the Sky Pirates? I don’t think so.”

Before Orangusnake could pull some slippery move himself Badgerclops shot the rope that was holding the sheriff’s bike, causing it to fall directly on top of ‘lord’ I’m-gullable-enough-to-believe-a-villain-would-help-me. Mao Mao’s fur spiked this time.

“Be CAREFUL, she’s delicate!”

“This isn’t over!” Orangusnake decided to pull his slipper move and pushed the aerocycle off of him, drawing his weapon and charging towards the sheriff’s department.

“Bring it on! Adorabat, position alpha-37!”

Mao Mao had been practicing this with the kid for a vague amount of time that’s very indistinct. She followed through while the rest of the fight carried on, Badgerclops wasn’t there for this since he’s a villain but in this moment Mao Mao told him to shoot the pathetic pirate. There was a fight for it but he followed through as well, blasting the leader pirate back with a special electric current. Mao Mao started his part and began striking the unsuspecting fiend, feeling much better about himself now. With one last strike Orangusnake went flying in Adorabats direction who held out a net. Once the pathetic netted mess that was the leader of the Sky Pirates landed he was trapped, his crew members staring in awe. Mao Mao landed, ready to fight as many pirates as he needed to.

“Prepare for-”

“Now, now,” Boss Hostrich started, “I think there’s been some confusion. I think we’ll take a nap in this here comfortable lookin’ net!”

The two covered themselves with the net Orangusnake was currently trapped in. Mao Mao had set up his beloved bike and got Badgerclops to retrieve the gem cell. The ship was starting to go down so he rushed the badger, if they went down he was going down with them. No ‘win-lose’ situation for him. Eventually he was able to knock the gem into place and he started the bike up, they’ll leave without a scratch. Before their departure Boss Hostrich asked to hitch a ride, afraid they’d have some serious injuries once the ship crashed but too bad for them. Mao Mao would normally agree with them but he’s been wrong all day, sorry! With a sarcastic laugh they left and watched the ship crash. 

“Are you seriously injured?” Badgerclops yelled from the back of the aerocycle.

“No, not unless you count our feelin’s.”

“I do.”

After a long apology with amazingly hand drawn visual aids, made by Mao Mao himself, he closed with the lesson he’s learned. He shouldn’t just shut out other people’s ideas and think he’s always right no matter what. Badgerclops was in the crowd, for some reason, and had the stupidest smile on his face. It’s devaluing the sheriff’s speech.

“What’s with the look?”

“You actually weren’t wrong kinda. Remember how I said I was betraying the pirates? Yeah I stole the bike for them ‘cuz I thought it’d be a really funny prank.”

Mao Mao was practically fuming. “YOU SNEAKY, SLIMY, SCUMMY VILLAIN, YOU! I _KNEW_ IT! I **WAS** RIGHT!”

**_BWUUUUUO_ **

**_PYOOOOOO_ **

“Yeah. But look on the bright side! You learned a valuable lesson about being wrong and being a hero, soooo I think I deserve a ‘thank you’.”

Mao Mao picked up one of the visual aids and threw it at the badger, hitting him successfully. He can’t and will never admit it but Badgerclops was right, again. He did learn something today and it was all because of this… villain. He’ll lock him up for lying to the police and get him back for it that way.


	6. Cozy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villain is trying to steal something from our hero 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a while huh, if there's some random mistake somewhere don't pay attention to it lmao, I vaguely remember fixing smth b4 putting it on patreon but I cant remember now

It was a rainy day in the valley, dark and gloomy as some will see it. Cold and dreary as the rain showered the village, though it had a nice smell to it. Air crisp and refreshing, if you have thick fur or a coat that is. It may be a day where everyone should stay inside and maybe have a fire in the chimney but the sheriff didn’t follow that rule. He’s out and doing his patrol, just like everyday. To him it doesn’t matter if there’s a blizzard, he’ll still be doing patrol. The little deputy wasn’t with him though, there’s a risk of children getting sick in weather like this and he obviously can’t have that. Badgerclops was also out and about, just waiting and watching, the slippery roofs made it much harder to travel along but his robo arm comes in handy by catching him before he falls. Multiple times has Mao Mao heard him but still hasn’t caught him, it’s a fun game of hide and seek. 

Eventually, after the first hours of the day and now nearing noon, the sheriff stops trudging around in puddles and mud. His cape made a hood and was wrapped tightly around his body, there’s no monsters to defeat or danger within the kingdom. He’s realized it would be best to go home but Badgerclops isn’t done playing with him yet. Before the sheriff returns to his aerocycle the villain calls to him to get his attention.

“Nothing going on today, sheriff?”

“What are you doing here? It’s rainy and cold.”

“You don’t suddenly care for my well-being, do you?” Badgerclops batted his eye.

Mao Mao sighed, shivered, and gripped his cape closer as Badgerclops began approaching him. The poor little guy, out here all alone and freezing. A beefy badger radiating body heat is just what he needs. The villain got a little too close for the sheriff’s comfort, even though they have literally been closer than this, and began tampering with his hood. He remembers the first time they met he had his hood up like this, it makes him look mysterious. Mysterious is cool and all but right now he looks like a wet rug. 

“What are you doing out here while it’s raining? Don’t kitties hate water?” Badgerclops teased the hood a bit more before having his hand rudely slapped away.

“I’m doing my job.” Mao Mao growled.

The badger smiled a smile at Mao Mao that just  _ told  _ him what he was about to do, he tried backing up but Badgerclops was too fast. He pulled the sheriff into a hug, tight and warm. Trying to resist the hug at first Mao Mao kicked, but it wasn’t hard enough to disturb it. It’s almost like he’s putting on a show for anyone who may be watching since now he wasn't kicking or wiggling anymore. Settling into the hug the body heat was extremely comforting between the two, this was kind of like those cheesy love movies when they meet up in the rain and kiss. An idea popped into Badgerclops’ head, he’ll copy one of those to mess with the sheriff again. He’s watched like two, he was forced to watch the first one. It’s not like it’s his favorite kind of movie though, he’s not like that. Once he sorted his idea out in his mind he began acting, he tried to be as serious as possible but he might break as it gets more hilarious. 

“It’s cold out, dear. Wouldn’t you mind coming inside?”

“I... What?”

“I’ll start a fire, we can rest beside it and maybe snuggle up until the weather clears.”

“This isn’t even the slightest bit funny, Badgerclops.”

“If not a night together will you bid me a parting kiss to keep me warm on my way home?” Badgerclops batted his eye, squeezing the sheriff tightly in his arms.

Mao Mao did nothing, said nothing, and gave him the blank face of disappointment. Badgerclops was slowly going in for a kiss knowing he’d push away, which he did, and cried out in a ‘woe is me’ kind of manner about their love going out like a dying fire. He wasn’t done yet though, he put Mao Mao down and acted his soul out knowing how annoying it is for the other. He fake cried about Mao Mao breaking his heart and how he’s not sure if he’ll love again, occasionally peeking at his face to make sure he’s annoyed. It’s a success! Mao Mao sighed and pinched his nose bridge.   
  
“I don’t have time for this.”

“But Mao it’s so romantic out here.” Badgerclops posed on the wet cobblestone road.

“You’re soaking wet and cold, what do you want me to do with that.”

“Warm me with a kiss!”

Mao Mao pinched his nose bridge again. The kissing thing started sort of recently, an accidental misunderstanding on Badgerclops’ side led to it being a thing that doesn't happen that often but still enough for it to be risky and shameful. When they get flustered from their flirting and teasing it just happens, again not every time but often enough to put any hero to shame. Mao Mao's initiated multiple smooches since the first one, he once told Badgerclops it was addicting and of course his ego skyrocketed. The villain sometimes pushes for a casual one but it doesn’t usually work out, when it does though it’s only a cheek kiss.

“Someone could be watching.” Mao Mao whispered, looking around for any Sweetie Pies who may have left their house or might be spying from a window.

“Oh, c’mon. It’s way too cold and gloomy for those little rainbow dudes. Just one, please?”

Badgerclops begged while his mouth turned into a pout and eye sad as he could make it. Mao Mao gave another look around the area, then looked like he contemplated every single pro and con. He sighed and backed away.

"No, Badgerclops. It's too risky here. We're literally in town square. Maybe some other time."

The feline turned and left on his aerocycle. Disappointment filled the badgers chest. That hasn't stopped them before? Maybe it's because they were already hugging. Or maybe Mao Mao's not into it anymore. That thought made his heart sink a bit. 

"Nah that can't be it."

Shrugging it off he thought about all the times they've smooched, it brought his ego back up and helped him form a plan. He'll go to the sheriff's place and he'll get his kiss there! If the kid's there they'll just put em in a room or something, maybe he'll just sneak a smooch. Using his robo arm to get to the sheriff's HQ quickly it kind of helped him dry off? But as soon as he landed his arm started bugging out, robotics and water don't mix. Running to the door he plainly opened it, not even knocking. He saw Adorabat drawing on the floor, paints and crayons scattered. 

"Badgerclops?"

"Hey kid." The villain's arm sparked and twitched, "Uh, got a towel? And rice?"

Now set up on the couch with his arm stuck in some rice and basically dried off he took a look around. No sheriff in sight. He could've sworn he came home though? Was he off seeing another villain? Yeah that's funny, of course not. Adorabat jumped up from the floor and slammed a drawing on the table in front of the badger. Taken back at first he stared at them then looked down at the paper. It was a cute little sketchy drawing of Badgerclops and Adorabat, his heart welled up.

"Awe! It's us."

"Yeah! You're a villain but not a bad guy. I like when you visit!" Adorabat took the drawing back and sat down. "Did Mao Mao tell you to come check on me?"

"Nah. I was wondering where he was anyway. Thought I saw him come back here but guess not."

Adorabat pointed to the monster alarm, "He did but the monster alarm went off. He's probably kicking some serious butt." The little bat pouted and crossed their arms. "He told me to stay here 'cuz it's rainy and he didn't want me to 'get sick'. BLEGH!" 

"He's got a point. Cold and wet out there, little dude."

Badgerclops stared at the floor, guess his plans were delayed. It wasn't all that bad though, he did enjoy the kid's company even if they were loud and annoying sometimes. But all kids are like that so what does he expect. Adorabat came back to his side with a bunch of drawings, they're dry so obviously they'd been done before he showed up. There's just a few but he understands, art's pretty hard to do and takes a while.

"Look! I drew me and Mao Mao, then just Mao Mao because he's really cool and awesome. And then you and Mao Mao! I noticed y'all like to hug sometimes and I think that's nice. Are y'all friends now??"

Badgerclops looked at all the drawings, the one with him and Mao Mao was pretty cute, he wanted to put it on his fridge. Hell, he'd put all the kids drawings on the fridge. 

"I guess you could say that."

"Then... why are you still a villain?" Adorabat frowned.

"It's complicated, kid." Badgerclops took his arm out of the rice, bending the fingers as a test."Does he put your art on the fridge?"

"Sometimes. He hung a few in our room though!! He really likes them." The little bat stared at their drawings, very prideful.

The villain scooped up the drawings and walked to the kitchen, he stuck them to the fridge with magnets. Adorabat fluttered their wings in excitement, they couldn't believe there were so many of their pieces on the fridge at once. Badgerclops stood back and admired the placement of each drawing, and admired the drawings one more time.

"He's gonna love em, kid."

"I hope so!!" Adorabat flew around the room, landing on Badgerclops shoulder.

The badgers stomach rumbled, "You hungry too?" 

With that Adorabat's stomach answered with a small rumble. "Yeah."

"Cool, I'll make us some lunch. What do you want?"

"ICE CREAM!!"

"That's not lunch until you're my age, and it's just as awesome as you think it is." Badgerclops looked in their fridge. "Man, y'all have nothing in this house."

"Mao Mao was going to do groceries today. Can we just get pizza?" 

"Is Mao Mao's wallet here?"

Adorabat thought for a second, yeah Mao Mao was going to do groceries today but he actually left his wallet here. It was sitting on his desk, he left it because he wanted to take Adorabat with him.

"It's on his desk!"

Badgerclops took his phone out of a pocket on his sash and dialed for pizza, walking to the desk. It technically wasn't stealing since he's buying ALL of them pizza. Besides, Mao Mao should thank him, he doesn't have to cook anything! This oughta get him a real good smooch, maybe even two. Taking care of the kid AND providing for them? He's totally gonna get so many smooches. Sitting on the couch, ordering pizza, Badgerclops looked around some more. The home looked lived in but in a good way, they'd really made it their own. 

Adorabat sat on the floor, coloring more drawings of themself and Mao Mao. Occasionally Badgerclops saw them reach for a brown color so he knew they were either drawing him or something else, but he's pretty sure they're drawing him. The pizza was ordered and on its way, the badger kicked back and switched on the TV. Flipping through the channels there was a super loud thunderclap, it startled him and stopped the switching. Adorabat had covered their ears the best they could, waiting for the rolling thunder to be over. After they recovered from the sudden loud noises they didn't feel like drawing anymore and sat beside the badger villain. 

"The thunder hurt?"

"Yeah." Adorabat pouted and squeezed into Badgerclops arm.

"If it happens again I'll be your personal ear muffs." Badgerclops giggled.

Wrapping his flesh arm around the little bat he squeezed tight, not too tight, and resumed flipping through the channels trying to find something they both would like to watch. Before he knew it Adorabat was out, fast asleep and kind of snoring. He smiled and rolled his eye, just something he'd like to watch then. For a second he could have sworn he saw something out of the corner of his eye but that might just be the trick of the light. But it was confirmed when he heard a deep voice clear it's throat. Looking to his left there stood Mao Mao, right in his blind spot.

"Oh hey, dude."

"Why are you in my house?" Mao Mao glared, fists on his hips.

"'Cuz I wanted to see you again, duh. Also, technically we're in the sheriff's department so the real question is why do you live in your own headquarters?"

Mao Mao rolled his eyes and looked down, he noticed Adorabat's drawings left unattended. Looking back to Badgerclops he noticed the little bat curled up at his side and under his arm. He'd never say it out loud but it was really sweet. Badgerclops noticed the sheriff's expression soften, he  _ knew  _ what he was thinking. 'damn, can't make him leave now.' or something like that. Mao Mao carefully sat on the couch next to the badger and Adorabat, sighing quietly.

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Because I'm cute?" Badgerclops giggled.

Mao Mao simply frowned in reply, gaining a wink from the badger. The sheriff shook his head and turned his attention towards the TV, the show wasn't one he was into but the moment was quiet and nice. A little weird he's got a villain sitting in his house with his deputy just acting like he's family but he'll give this a chance, maybe it'll get Badgerclops to turn to their side. Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Mao Mao got up to check but was interrupted by the badger handing him his own wallet. Squinting he slowly continued to the door and opened it, revealing Slim Pigguns with a pizza in his hands.

"Really." Mao Mao asked without turning around.

"Yeah." The badger laughed.

Shaking his head he pulled out some money and exchanged it for the pizza. He closed the door carefully and sat back down, placing the box on the table. 

"You were going to use my money for the pizza?"

"Yeah but since you're eating it too it's technically not stealing."

Mao Mao couldn't argue with that, again he wouldn't admit it but he had a point. Badgerclops was pretty proud of where he was right now. Chilling in the sheriff's house, eating pizza with him and sitting with them. Not only did it feel like a step closer to the sheriff but he's sooooooo gonna get a kiss later, who could resist  **this** ? 

"So you're here because you wanted to see me."

"Yeah, couldn't get that kiss in town square sooooo." Badgerclops raised his brows.

Mao Mao turned away shaking his head, he couldn't believe that's what he came for. "Not now though."

"Awe man, why not?" The badger whined.

The cat looked down at Adorabat still being held in Badgerclops arm, looked back up at the badger and raised his brow. Badgerclops sighed, and now the sheriff had a point. He’ll just wait a bit longer, hopefully he’ll get the kiss soon. It’s not like he’ll die without it but it’s been longer than usual! The ‘he’s not into it anymore’ thought has been cleared from his mind though, he did say ‘not now’ which means he’s totally planning for it later. The villain smiled, he could absolutely wait a little longer. Almost on cue the little bat woke up, drowsy but seeming excited.

“I smell... pizza.”

“It came while you were out, also look what else came while you were out.” Badgerclops pointed to Mao Mao who looked unamused.

“Mao Mao!” Adorabat immediately jumped from the badgers hug and onto her mentors side. “How was the monster fight? How are you not all wet and cold since it was all rainy and stuff? Back to the monster HOW BIG WAS IT!!”

Mao Mao patted his deputies head, chuckling at their excitement. “Well, the monster was under a few trees so I could kick it’s butt under there, though being under trees while it’s raining is dangerous. Don’t do that. Lightning could strike at any moment. The monster was about medium size, nothing I can’t handle of course. I gotta say I looked pretty heroic.”

Adorabats eyes sparkled, they could only imagine the battle and they did! Mao Mao had to hand the frozen-in-awe kid a slice of pizza since they were too busy basking to remember there was food. They began to enjoy the meal, Badgerclops changed the channel as requested by Adorabat, finally getting to watch something they like. Mao Mao stood and asked the villain to come with him and told Adorabat to stay put, they were going to have a private conversation and it’s about important adult stuff like ‘taxes or something'. Being led into the kitchen Badgerclops wasn’t sure what was going on, if they were actually going to talk about taxes he would probably have to make a run for it because he doesn’t pay them. 

They stood in silence for a moment, Badgerclops thinking about how he'll run when taxes are brought up. But he started thinking this might not be about taxes, Mao Mao wasn't looking at him. Seeming to be thinking or preparing himself for something, suddenly his expression softened as he looked up to the villain. Badgerclops ear perked up, he could guess what was happening, finally the smooch he's been waiting for.

"Wassa matter, sheriff? Getting cold feet?" 

"Shut up! You're leaving without anything, goodbye-" Mao Mao pushed on the badgers stomach, not moving him.

"Awe c'mon! After everything I did don't u think it'd be romantic of us to kiss?" Badgerclops clutched his hands to his cheek, kicking a leg up.

Mao Mao rolled his eyes, pulling the villain down by his sash and kissed his cheek. Letting go he pushed him back and exited the kitchen. Badgerclops sighed but cherishes the kiss he got, it may have only been a cheek smooch but he'll take it. Following the feline back into the living room they found Adorabat back up and at their drawings, they were showing the ones they'd done before their little nap and while the two adults were in the kitchen. Mao Mao expressed how he was extremely impressed and couldn't wait to put them on the fridge.

"OH OH! There's more drawings I did but Badgerclops already put them on the fridge! COME SEE!"

Mao Mao looked to the villain, smiling, "Badgerclops put them up, huh?"

The badger simply winked, clicked his tongue, and walked out the front door. The rain was still pouring so he turned and wanted to come back inside but Mao Mao winked, clicked his tongue and shut the door. Locking it. 

"Okay. I'll just… rocket back as fast as possible I guess." 

With that the villain was off, rocketing back home in the rain, thunder and lighting teasing a shock. The day he's had was worth this ending though. Seeing the kid, spending time there, getting some quality time with the valley hero and hopefully taking their relationship to a new level. And best of all he got that kiss he'd been after all day. Yeah, yeah, it was just a cheek kiss but he'll take it! Something to remember and cherish, a tender moment for him to think about. Again, he really hoped something changed in their relationship that day.


End file.
